Monster Lines
by owleyes1213
Summary: Claiming sanctuary inside Notre Dame, Esmeralda wonders what Claude Frollo's next strike will be. Now realizing his strange desire for her, she understands what he is capable of. Befriending Quasimodo, she hopes to make the most of her stay in the magnificent prison, however a prison nonetheless...
1. High Above the Belltower

" _You_ _'_ _ve chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Step one foot outside and you_ _'_ _re mine._ _"_

The sound of Claude Frollo's sinister voice kept ringing in Esmeralda's ears. How could she not sense him? He was silent. _Silent._ Her heart pounded through her chest at what had occurred. The most prejudiced and spiteful man in all of Paris _groped_ her in a church. All these years she spent avoiding him with Clopin, watching, praying he wouldn't see them past curfew resulted in finally crossing paths and realizing nothing about Judge Claude Frollo could be redeemed.

Esmeralda had spent the rest of the evening inside Notre Dame, taking heed to the Archdeacons advice. She looked for answers through the Holy Virgin, praying for help and the wellbeing of the gypsy's only to then be startled by a deep below.

"You bellringer! What are you doing down here?! Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Esmeralda whipped her raven locks only to see a stumbling Quasimodo running up a stairwell.

"Wait!" she called, "I-I'd like to talk to you!" Despite his burly physique, he was quick proving a challenge as she chased him up the ridiculous flight to the bell towers. Exiting the door frame, she saw a blur of green dart past; huffing, she sprinted after him.

"…Here you are, I was afraid I lost you."

Esmeralda tried to regain her breathing, while the bellringer merely looked distraught. The Gypsy eyed the him carefully: he was shifty and rubbing the back of his neck averting her gaze. He nervously scurried up yet another flight of stairs to a loft adorned with beautiful mobiles of stained glass and tapestries that ran across the ceiling. Esmeralda was in awe.

Quasimodo was close to having a nervous breakdown, today was proving to be a day of regrets. He looked at Esmeralda, so beautiful and kind that it pained him; It pained him to know a monster such as he could never have that heaven's light. She walked so gracefully, eyeing every little detail. Quasimodo hid from her view, watching her. He still felt so jaded from that morning. Everything seemed so surreal; that same woman that rescued him was now smiling at his creations, even praising his craft. It was so foreign to him; Minister Frollo would hardly look at his town model, let alone call it 'beautiful'.

Quasimodo blushed behind a pillar dazzled by Esmeralda, only to suddenly sprint towards her as she reached for his unfinished project. His plea proved futile as she looked at his latest editions chuckling in amazement at the accuracy of both the blacksmith and the baker. Quasimodo's shoulders relaxed as he then began to feel more comfortable about the situation at hand. Gathering enough courage he offered to show Esmeralda his bells. Reaching the top most level, Esmeralda was awestruck. The sense of wonder in her eyes captivated the hunchback and a crooked smile spread across his face. Listening to her husky voice echo inside Big Marie sparked something inside him: Esmeralda was simply alluring.

Everything seemed to go so perfectly, if only for a little while. Quasimodo eagerly awaited to show Esmeralda the best part of his loft: the view. Looking onto the horizon, the setting sun had the Romani gasp in admiration. The way the Seine reflected the twilight was incredible and to share it with the humble bellringer gave her a warm feeling. He truly was a surprising person. Esmeralda sighed in bliss, to stay up here forever would be wonderful…if only she could. Looking back to Quasimodo's innocent offer she smirked spitefully restating the chilling connotation behind Frollo's words:

" _Gypsy_ _'_ _s don_ _'_ _t do well inside stone walls._ _"_

The bellringers revelation about his self loathing and of the cruel Judge raising him caught her off guard. How could someone so kind be raised by someone so hateful? To ease Quasimodo's mindset, she read his palm. His hands were so large, almost bear like. She hoped Quasimodo would think more of himself and of the Romani, he was so horribly misguided...that cruel man... Esmeralda sighed and looked off into the starry night. Her emerald eyes sparkled brighter than any star Quasimodo had ever seen. He caught himself staring again and looked away shyly. Esmeralda sensed his discomfort and turned towards him. In a quiet voice Quasimodo looked down upon the roof shingles.

"Thank you…f-for all you did…I, you'll never know how much that meant…"

Quasimodo rubbed his hand along his neck. He could still feel where the rope strangled him to the ground and he shuddered, it was definitely going to bruise.

Esmeralda's look softened as she placed a hand along his neck, rubbing the area gently. Looking into his aquamarine eyes, she could only feel tears welling up. Today's events were downright taxing. She was trapped here until Frollo decided otherwise and witnessed Quasimodo being horribly mistreated as a spectacle in front of all of Paris. Esmeralda wordlessly embraced Quasimodo and let out a hoarse sob, the frustration pent up inside broke open like a dam. The bellringer was caught off guard as the Gypsy clung to him tightly. It was the only contact he had ever had with a woman in his life. Her tears broke his heart and he could feel his chest tighten to see her so broken down. Gingerly, he wrapped his muscular arms around her, lightly stroking her hair as if it were of fine glass.

"Esmeralda…d-don't cry, everything is going to be ok, you claimed sanctuary!"

Sniffling, she felt foolish. Quasimodo had been publicly ridiculed, raised by Claude Frollo and had been trapped inside Notre Dame for 20 years. Yet, here she was whining about being locked inside a church for less than a few hours. Ashamed, she caressed Quasimodo's face and wiped away her tears. She had to stay optimistic.

"..You know what? You're right."

Esmeralda lightly laughed as she shimmied herself off the roof back onto the balcony. Stretching she welcomed the evening breeze as she waited for the bellringer to gracefully hop down next to her.

The two walked back inside the loft, the January evening proved to be quite cold. Inside, Quasimodo lit a candle atop the large statue of a hand by his make shift bed. Esmeralda quietly settled down next to him.

"…Can I stay up here with you? I know there are other rooms here but.…"

Esmeralda looked down sheepishly feeling foolish for asking so much of him.

"N-no please, you can sleep here tonight."

Esmeralda smiled radiantly as she leaned in and puckered her wine colored lips, kissing Quasimodo's cheek.

"Thank you Quasi… goodnight."

Quasimodo's eye widened as his rosy blush turned red hot. The sight had Esmeralda chuckle as she lay down next to the stunned bellringer.

"G-g-good night Esmeralda…"

* * *

Leaving her to rest, the bellringer walked with a light gait. He climbed the ladder to the third level effortlessly and gently brushed his fingertips to his cheek. He was then met with Hugo and Victor jabbing at him lightly.

"Way to go lover-boy, looks like she left you a little memento!"

"What?" Quasi replied dumbfounded.

Hugo presented him with a small piece of mirror. Quasimodo picked up the shard to see a kiss mark on the side of his face in the shape of Esmeralda's perfect lips. Blushing madly he laughed at Hugo.

"She's the definition of beauty and grace." Victor chimed in.

Laverne hopped over giving Quasimodo a hug.

"I've never seen you so happy, our boy has got himself a girlfriend!"

Quasimodo rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I don't think I'm her type, she's probably just being nice guys. For now she's bunking up here but it all depends on Master Frollo…she can't stay up here forever…"

The three gargoyles backed off remembering what the Judge was capable of. Not wanting to replay the days events for Quasi they smiled bidding him a goodnight.

Quasimodo held onto a rafter from above watching the perfect form of Esmeralda rise and fall softly as she slept. He sighed blissfully to himself, he actually made a friend. The bellringer lightly hopped back to the wooden platform and stretched himself out onto the floor. Burying his face in his giant arms, he prayed tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Trouble with the Fireplace

"… _Ooh_ _"_

Claude Frollo was harshly awakened by the sun blinding him through the magnificent gothic windows of the Palace of Justice. He groaned: his bones creaked when he tried to move and his head throbbed as if he spent his night wallowing in spirits. When did he grow so old he thought to himself? Arising from the cold granite floor, his muscles cried out at him. He winced, _this was nothing,_ he convinced himself; his body had dealt with more intense pain than mere muscle stiffness. Holding the bridge of his aquiline nose, he huffed and rolled his bloodshot eyes shutting them tight. He would have to attend to a mass amount of paperwork and cases today… _aaah,_ but just one moment. The permanent scowl etched onto his careworn face transformed into a smirk. His crimson rimmed eyes shot open at the abrupt realization.

" _Esmeralda._ _"_ He whispered to himself.

The minister turned his attention out the window to the illuminated church where the sensual gypsy was currently residing. Frollo's smirk grew wider as he stared enraptured at the cathedral…He began to imagine the scent of her voluminous raven hair, those piercing emerald eyes and her shapely body dancing before him, taunting him…calling him.

" _Frollo, Claude Frollo_ _…"_

Frollo's heartbeat began to ring in his ears. A ragged breath escaped his thin lips as he imagined her form in the fireplace from last evening, beckoning him.

The sound of the bells tolling pulled him from his thoughts.

"Zingara _,_ you _will_ be mine."

Attempting to straighten his appearance, he smoothed out his robes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Claude Frollo barged out of the prayer room and marched towards the kitchen, causing strange looks from his servants. Pointing to a portly cook, he bellowed before him.

"You! Arrange a basket of food for three, I have a _guest_ awaiting inside Notre Dame…Oh and a bottle of fine wine."

"Y-yes sir, right away sir!"

Frollo's appearance shocked the startled cook, he looked more haggard than usual, troubled in fact. The Judge only rolled his eyes in annoyance as the chef merely gawked at him.

"Well don't just stand there, do as you are told!"

Turning briskly he began to quietly ascend the grand staircase of the Palace of Justice to his study. Unlocking the door, he grabbed his chaperone and placed it upon his head. The Minister blurred past his reflection only to stop, retracing his steps back to the mirror. Seeing his appearance caused him to sneer. His reflection was never something he was delighted to see, and today even less so. Frollo glided past irritated and picked up his basket, smirking at the thought to see her once again.

Placing his foot onto a step of the gloomy carriage, he suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Sir, I- Whoa..what happened?"

Frollo turned gritting his teeth.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace…What is it _Captain?_ _"_ He drawled.

Phoebus cleared his throat at the ghastly sight before him. "I-I only wanted to know your orders sir. Do you need assistance for the situation inside Notre-" He was cut short.

"The situation inside Notre Dame is under control, your assistance will not be necessary…"

Frollo seethed internally, remembering how he intruded Notre Dame and noticed Esmeralda staring intently at the dull Captain of the Guards. He noted to keep on eye on him, silently hoping he'd drop dead.

"…Continue doing rounds today, arrest who you must and uphold your responsibility as always, _Captain_ , that will be all." Frollo slammed the door behind him and the carriage rolled off towards the church.

Phoebus took note at the large basket Frollo had held and quirked his brow suspiciously. Signaling the guards, he set off to his duty.

* * *

Esmeralda jumped and covered her ears at the loud toll of the bells that struck at day break. It would take some getting used to, but the sight of Quasimodo swinging from rope to rope was simply fascinating. Her eyes darted following him with each swift movement. As the vibrations shook the scaffolding, she couldn't help but laugh at the strange sensation. When the aftershocks subsided she was met by a thump as the bellringer landed before her.

"Good morning Esmeralda!"

The Gypsy chuckled in response. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"…What?"

Esmeralda's heart stopped and her tan coloration grew pale.

Quasimodo squinted in confusion, only to widen his eye in realization. Putting a hand to his ear, he removed a large tuft of bedding wedged inside.

"Oh!..Sorry, ear muff." An embarrassed smile crossed his features.

Esmeralda only sighed in relief. "For a minute there I truly thought you lost your hearing. I'm glad that's not the case." She placed a hand on his back and stifled a light chuckle.

A sudden thought caused Quasimodo to turn and walk to the balcony.

"My Master should be coming for breakfast soon."

Esmeralda scowled following the bellringer.

"I guess I'd eventually have to face him again…What do you two usually do?"

Quasimodo, looked down to the people below and back up to Esmeralda's sparkling green eyes.

"W-well, on a good morning we usually go over the alphabet and perhaps some scripture and gospels. But, it all depends on his mood. H-he once told me the King was keeping a close watch on him and that our visits would be briefer, but that was a couple months ago…"

"Hmm, figures." The gypsy rolled her eyes as her gaze focused back on the enormous, looming architecture facing Notre Dame. A few months ago there was another influx of Gypsy's entering Paris from Andalusia, Spain. So it wasn't only Frollo trying to keep them at bay… The thought made her stomach feel queasy.

"Do you know when he will arrive?"

Quasimodo pondered for a minute. "Well normally around 8am, but I sometimes receive his visits later. Why?"

Esmeralda smirked. "Oh nothing… I just have a good feeling he'll _definitely_ show up today."

* * *

Minister Frollo arrived at the Church. A guard uttered something akin to gibberish as Frollo stepped out and waved him off, stating he would come back much later than anticipated. Opening the doors to the church, the Archdeacon squinted at the hungry look in Frollo's red-rimmed eyes.

"Minister Frollo! I haven't seen you here this early in quite sometime…"

Frollo quickly averted his gaze from the stair well to the Archdeacon with contempt.

"Yes, well it seems my ward has a guest with him, I only wanted to provide breakfast."

The Archdeacon was unsettled with his response. He encouraged visits with Quasimodo but now that Esmeralda was trapped, he only shook his head.

"Don't think the eyes of Notre Dame are not watching Frollo, control yourself."

Frollo felt his blood boil as he watched the Archdeacon walk back to the altar. Averting his gaze the Judge began to ascend the spiraling staircase to the bell towers. With each step his pace quickened, his eyes widened anticipating the view yet to come, to see her again. A rattle of a tambourine suddenly caused him to halt. Ascending the loft he darted to the shadows and peered out from behind a pillar. Over by the balcony Quasimodo sat clapping his hands to a rhythm as Esmeralda's hair brilliantly shined from the morning light. She was clad in her white chemise and twirled ever so gracefully. The gypsy rattled her tambourine and smacked it onto her voluptuous hips every so often.

The Judge scratched his nails along the wooden pillar and his mouth went dry from the sight. She was so beautiful. To see her voluptuous legs exposed was exhilarating. An ache began to grow in his loins until he realized she was clad in a chemise in front of his deformed ward. That detail caused his blood to boil. Only _he_ should have the privilege to see Esmeralda in such an intimate way. Frollo fumed as he emerged from the darkness and approached the two.

"Good morning Quasimodo…ah, Esmeralda. Such a lovely _chemise._ _"_ He spat with venom.

Esmeralda spun around gasping at the wicked look the Judge gave her. Quasimodo turned pale, hobbling over to him nervously.

"G-Good morning Master, we were just-"

"Not another word." Frollo seemed to bury his eyes into Quasimodo's soul. The bellringer only sucked in his breath in fear.

Esmeralda gingerly approached the two, causing Frollo to turn his attention to her. He swallowed as he sized her up, his eyes caressing over her cleavage. Esmeralda caught on quickly and crossed her arms leering at him.

"If you're going to blatantly stare at my breasts, you could at least try to hide it better _Minister._ _"_

Catching Frollo off guard he clenched his teeth. Quasimodo only reddened at the situation. He never knew his Master to be even remotely interested in women from the way he talked about them.

"So typical of a gypsy to be crude inside a holy place of worship. Such a shame. Well no matter, let us not dwell on such inane ideas. I brought breakfast to share with my ward, you may join if you wish. But don't think such behavior will go unpunished."

Trying her hardest not to jump up and strangle him, she silently followed Quasimodo and Frollo to the table. Sitting herself down she turned her attention to Quasimodo as he hurriedly began to set it. For a brief moment Esmeralda met the slate grey eyes of Claude Frollo. He continued to stare at her stoically, enjoying every minute, memorizing her exotic features. Esmeralda finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"What happened to you last night? Did you sleep at all?"

Her brief concern for him, genuinely surprised Claude as his expressive eyebrows raised.

"…Nothing of your interest, paperwork and the like."

Esmeralda leered. "Some paperwork."

"…Indeed." Frollo sneered back, she was quite intelligent.

Quasimodo finished setting down the goblets and plates taking a seat in-between Esmeralda and Master Frollo. Softly he piped up.

"…Master, would you like me to open the wine?"

Breaking off the staring contest Frollo gruffly replied; "Very well", allowing the bellringer to serve the three. Gingerly reaching a tan hand to her goblet, Esmeralda took a sip. As much as she hated to admit, it was the best wine she ever had.

To say breakfast was awkward among the three was an understatement. Suddenly, Frollo began to look intently at Quasimodo's face…He cupped the boy's chin and spotted a mark on his cheek. His eyes lowered trying to decipher what it was. Quasimodo's eyes enlarged in fear as he gulped. Esmeralda was unaware until she looked up from her goblet to see Claude Frollo seething.

"Such an interesting mark Quasimodo…"

"Oh…Master, it-it.."

"Claude you're bleeding." Esmeralda frankly stated, hoping he'd drop the subject.

Claude Frollo looked at Esmeralda incredulously until she lightly grabbed his free hand. Upon inspection his fingertips were bloody. Claude Frollo cursed himself, the rough wood cut him when he dragged his nails along the pillar. Sighing in annoyance he simply shrugged.

"It is easily-" Frollo was rendered silent as Esmeralda tore a piece of her chemise and began to wrap and tie each affected finger. Frollo watched intently as she continued, tying the last one. The act genuinely touched him as his eyes grew softer looking into her emerald orbs.

"There, that should do it." Esmeralda offered a small smile and looked to Quasi as he managed a small sigh in relief.

"…It seems I have reached my limit, I must continue my duties….Thank you Esmeralda." Lifting the small basket the Judge began to walk back towards the ladder. As Quasimodo helped him, the Judge grew serious, his face solemn.

" _Don_ _'_ _t think her distraction made me na_ _ï_ _ve to that little mark on you face. Watch yourself boy._ _"_

Quasimodo gulped rather awkwardly and nodded in complete submission.

"Y-yes Master, never again Master."

After Frollo had long disappeared, Esmeralda rushed over to her friend.

"Quasi, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, don't be. What you did yesterday made me feel so special, I-I just forgot I still had it there… I must go ring for mass."

Quasimodo looked sullen as he trudged up the ladder to the bell loft leaving Esmeralda feeling guilty. Frollo could not keep tormenting her dear friend any longer. Enough was enough.

* * *

 **~* Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I meant to post this in the first chapter, but hey welcome to my story! :D**

 **SO, first chapter was a little cheesy and a basic summary of what most of you have seen from the movie so I apologize. This chapter was much, much longer and I hope was more enjoyable. I think I have a plan of where this is going. It may turn into Fresme, I'm still deciding, but you'll be able to figure it out with subtle hints.**

 **Oh and yes Frollo is an ass and Esmeralda see's right through him…well as much as she can XD Quasi is adorable and I intend to keep him that way :D**

 **Regardless enjoy, hopefully it wasn't too cringe worthy.**

 **Fav and Review please! Any feedback is great :3**


	3. An Entrance to Entrance

Frollo began to descend the stair case with an odd feeling as he began to recall the way she briefly addressed him by his first name. He kept his gaze onto his neatly wrapped finger tips; he locked her in a church and she still found it in her heart to help him… He sneered, it was most likely another trick. No matter how hard he tried to dismiss her behavior as "treachery" he couldn't stop thinking about her smile.

The Archdeacon met up with Frollo from below, noticing the bandages.

"Frollo, what happened?"

The Minister looked up from his trance like state, his eyes were... dare he say bright. It was odd.

"I..I cut my fingers upon some rough wood and the Gypsy mended them." His cold, hard stare came back. "It is of little importance what she does, she's still a prisoner. A few bandages won't do much… Such an insolent girl."

The Archdeacon sighed and rolled his eyes. Frollo wasn't _that_ moved it seemed. Although as he saw the Minister walk away, he noticed his gaze fall back to his fingertips, a small smile graced his defined lips. The Archdeacon wondered if Esmeralda actually had the potential to change him… it was a silly thought as you could never _truly_ change a person, but you could try… Waving off the idea he went back to the cloisters to pray for the poor girl.

"May God have mercy on her."

* * *

Above in the bell tower, Esmeralda was found helping Quasimodo paint his latest pieces: the blacksmith and baker. She found him staring at her every so often, blushing whenever she caught him. The Gypsy smiled to herself, Quasimodo was such a kind soul, she was truly flattered, yet also saddened… She was probably the only woman he had ever talked to, let alone met. Esmeralda felt guilty. She knew his heart was pure and golden, with a personality that matched; some fair maiden would fall for him, they had to…At the back of her mind she despaired, what if no one looked past his deformities? What if he would never know true love? Her heart ached at the thought of him alone forever, never to know the bliss of being loved back and cared for. Esmeralda began to wonder if she could possibly provide some experience for him. A kiss, something… Her culture encouraged courting and experimenting with different men. The thought seemed more logical from the Romani perspective and she couldn't … _deprive_ him. Esmeralda's breathing rate increased and she poured her heart out to the bellringer, _just one kiss…_

Quasimodo began to notice her ragged breathing and looked up from his work.

"Es-Esmeral-"

Quasimodo was rendered silent as she lunged and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The bellringer's eyes shot wide open. His breathing quickened and his arms were suspended unknowing what to do. Esmeralda guided him softly, grazing her teeth along his quivering lip. Quasimodo shut his eyes, inexperienced as he was, he reciprocated getting lost in her succulent kiss. He gasped for air when he could, and finally took initiative, as he held her beautiful face in his large hands. The caress seemed to grow deeper and deeper sending the hunchback reeling. When she pulled away, Quasimodo was half lidded and gasping.

"Esmeralda…I, w-what was… _oh God_.."

He held his head in his large hand looking back up at her completely dazed.

"That felt so good…" He quietly admitted.

Esmeralda lightly blushed.

"..It's supposed to. I-I'm glad you liked it."

" _Heaven's light."_ Quasimodo breathed.

Esmeralda cocked her head not quite catching what he meant. For being inexperienced, he learned quickly. She suddenly felt herself being lifted onto the table as he rose.

"The 1 o'clock mass starts soon, I-I must go ring." He walked away from her reluctantly, running a hand through his shock of red hair. Turning his back from her, a massive grin breached his entire face as he seemed to float up to the rafters. Hugo broke his stoic stance and punched the bellringers arm. Quasi rubbed it gingerly as he laughed at the exhilarating sensation she gave him. The bells rung with such glory that afternoon, some Parisians wondered what the special occasion was.

* * *

Back at the Palace of Justice, Frollo was in the middle of hearings… well sort of. The Judge's attention remained on the Gypsy girl's handiwork. It wasn't until the sound of a guard addressing him that Claude Frollo broke off from his immersive daydreaming, growing stark once again.

"—Yes, yes, I sentence one week in the gallows." The Judge rolled his eyes wanting the day to be over with. Never had he been so eager to finish work and go back to the church for supper. He wondered what she liked…should he honestly care? She should be thankful for whatever he brings her. And if she was not, she could find herself eating communion wafers for the rest of her days. He silently chuckled at the thought. As he lost himself in his thoughts once again, he failed to notice the entire courtroom staring at him. Looking up, he shrunk back into his throne. What in the devil were they gazing at?! Feeling offended, his voice bellowed in the echoing hall.

"May I ask what exactly is so _intriguing_? It seems as though everyone wants to see a couple more hangings this evening…"

A thieve gulped, whatever had the Judge preoccupied was no longer of importance as he shot through the trials like a canon. Surprising himself, he had managed to finish early.

"Court dismissed."

Rushing out of the courtroom, he ignored the calls after him as he glided upstairs to his quarters. He locked the door and collapsed onto his massive bed, a bit of sleep wouldn't hurt, he'd want to look much more presentable for that evening…Perhaps bathe and change his robes into something more appealing. He smirked finding sleep came much easier that late afternoon. Waking up he began to freshen up, finally looking at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were less noticeable. Frollo then began to sift through his wardrobe searching for something much more dare he say it…dashing? He sneered at the thought, he was trying to impress a _Gypsy_ of all people. A dark grin crossed his features as he pulled out his riding attire. The carriage wouldn't be necessary that evening, Snowball deserved some time with his master. Picking up the basket from the kitchen, Minister Frollo set off back to the bell tower for a nice evening with Esmeralda…and Quasimodo.

Upon arrival he saw Esmeralda sitting upon the table in her common attire…though still radiant as ever. Quasimodo was whittling away, exchanging low giggles with Esmeralda. Frollo squinted his eyes slightly at the light conversation, they didn't even notice him enter.

"Good evening."

Esmeralda whipped her head around quickly.

"Oh- _oh_ you look…rested." The Gypsy eyed his uniform, and back up to him. He did look much better from that morning, even his voice wasn't as irritated. Quietly she rose clearing some of the wood shavings from the table.

A small smile breached over the Minister's face as he nodded to the beautiful Gypsy woman.

"Yes, well thank you. I brought an assortment for the both of you, take what you please. Quasimodo, I do apologize for this morning, but shall we review your alphabet?"

Esmeralda looked intrigued.

"Oh! Y-yes Master, I would like that very much." Quasimodo was surprised he even remembered.

"A."

"Abomination."

"B.

"Blasphe-"

"Balstrade!"

Both the Judge and bellringer looked astonished at Esmeralda.

"…yes?"

Frollo looked intrigued.

"You are literate." He calmly stated.

Esmeralda looked at him questioningly. "Well, yes, my sister taught me. Not all Gypsy's are _oblivious_."

"Ah…" Her diverted her jab. "… how old is she?"

"She would have been…" Esmeralda began to count on her fingers. "-31 this March." Her demeanor changed as she looked downcast remembering the tragic death. Not wanting to press on, Frollo kept silent, internally hoping it was not he that kill her sister, there were so many Gypsy's… He cleared his throat as he continued until he saw Esmeralda silently place her head atop her hands. She tried not thinking of such things… it had been 15 years, but it still hurt. Quasimodo noticed her downcast look and tore away from the lecture.

"Esmeralda, I'm sorry."

Frollo kept quiet as he observed the exchange.

"…It was many years ago, but thank you."

Not wanting to dwell on the past she began to sift through the basket.

"Let's see what you brought this evening…hmm grapes, delicious, cheese-", She sniffed it momentarily. "-Brie. Ah! More wine, who could protest? Bread, and…mm roast duck? Wow, I feel like a queen. Quasi, would you ever see the day a _Gypsy_ was being served a feast by this guy?" She jerked her thumb at the Judge jokingly, although deep down she was truly curious…

Frollo beamed internally, but his face remained placid and unamused.

"Such a vivid imagination Esmeralda…Well as they say, ' _if it helps you sleep at night'_ …" He gave her an all knowing smirk. Esmeralda glowered as she took a bite of bread, rolling her eyes.

"Imagination, you mean like when you groped m-" Frollo suddenly clasped an iron hand over her mouth, and bore his slate grey eyes into her soul.

"…don't you dare."

Quasimodo arose with anger in his eyes. He could easily kill the Judge with his powerful strength.

"Master Frollo! What are you doing!? Unhand her, she has done nothing!" Esmeralda's frightened eyes looked over at Quasimodo.

Frollo sneered, removing his grip as he stared at the bellringer bitterly. Without another word, he turned his back on them and disappeared.

Esmeralda gingerly felt her jaw. " _Asshole._ " She muttered.

Quasimodo quickly hobbled to her side, holding her face in his large hand.

"I-I can't believe he did that to you! Esmeralda, are you alright? He's been acting so strange…I just..I don't know what's happening."

Carefully he held her in his large arms and carried her back to his sleeping nook. Esmeralda laughed softly.

"He grabbed my face, not my legs, but thank you." He set her down and sighed. The bellringer was at a lost for words. Frollo had reprimanded him as a child, of course. But what stung the bellringer were his harsh and cruel words. Seeing the man become so physically aggressive scared him. It was not in the Judge's tactful nature to do something so impulsive. Everything was always thought out, _planned._ Slowly, he leaned in laying a kiss upon Esmeralda's forehead. Oh how he longed for her lips again, but… now wasn't the time. He sighed bidding her a good night as he arose back to the rafters above.

Laverne approached the bellringer shocked, clutching him softly.

"What in the world happened down there? Frollo…he's changed."

Victor sadly hopped over. "I've never seen him so aggressive, he's become completely mad! How could he just grab the poor girl?"

For once Hugo piped in with something insightful. "What was she trying to say?"

Quasi, Laverne and Victor all turned their heads. "Think about about it! He hushed her for something…"

Quasi looked down at Esmeralda's curled body and his eyes lowered.

"I need to talk to her…somethings not right."

* * *

Claude Frollo barged into his room running a hand through his silvery hair. His face was of pure anguish…however nobody was to blame but himself. Passing by the mirror, he glowered. He was so _ugly_ , his beady eyes, his hollow face…He would never experience her love, never! Out of blind rage, he struck his fist against the glass. Blood dripped down from his knuckles as he hissed in pain. Frollo slumped down defeated onto the floor. A broken sob escaped his well defined lips as the tears did not stop trickling down his face. He hadn't experienced this kind of dread since Jehan's death. He saw himself through the shards of glass on the floor. They were disfigured, much like his soul. He could barely recognize the man he was becoming.

" _A monster…"_ He quietly stated.

Composing himself once more, he neatly removed his clothes, putting them away. Frollo inhaled with a ragged breath as he took off his chemise, exposing his marred back. He silently grabbed the cat o' nine tails. Kneeling in front of the fireplace and inhaled deeply.

" _Deus meus, ex toto corde pænitet me ómnium meórum peccatórum…"_

He suddenly struck his back, feeling each leather strand slice into his scarred flesh that created a new layer.

"… _éaque detéstor, quia peccándo, non solum pœnas a te iuste statútasproméritus sum …"_

He winced in pain, the tears running down his face again as he remembered those frightened emerald eyes.

" _sed præsértim quia offéndi te, summum bonum, ac dignum qui super ómnia diligáris."_

He whipped himself again, trying his hardest to constrain his screams. Taking another deep breath he whipped again, and again, and again until it stung so much he collapsed.

" … _Ídeo fírmiter propóno… adiuvánte grátia tua, de cétero me non peccatúrum peccandíque occasiónes próximas fugitúrum… Amen"_

He writhed as he felt his wounds to assess the damage. His alabaster hand came back a crimson red. Focusing his gaze onto the fire, his tears glistened. He hated her and yet he loved her. Clenching his teeth he rose and quietly reached his desk where he grabbed a vile and spat out the cork. He doused his back with the concoction he worked on the night before. He slowly wrapped himself concealing his torso and grabbed his chemise strewn on the floor. Carefully dressing himself once more, he climbed into bed and gritted his teeth at the stinging sensation. Lying onto his pillow he gasped, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 ***A/N**

 **Hey guys! Alright here is the prayer translation:**

 **"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of Thy grace to sin no more and to avoid the near occasion of sin. Amen."**

 **I just wanted to say that Esmeralda's sister is actual Disney canon. There was a book published called "The Story of Esmeralda" where she had an older sister named Kira. Kira was about 16 and Esmeralda a young girl. Kira was really good with herbal medicines and she went to go help a wounded guard. The wounds were too infected and he died. The other's hunted her down saying she cast a gypsy spell on him and the rest of the guards chased her into a river where she drowned in front of Esmeralda. Yes, this is a Disney children's book.**

 **Anyway I've decided, and it will be Fresme. But…I can't help but add some Quasme in there. I feel so bad for him. I did not like the second movie, but I did really love Madellaine (HINT HINT)**

 **Thanks so much for the feedback! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Behind Stone Walls

Esmeralda arose with discomfort to her jaw, Frollo seized her quite aggressively yesterday. It was rougher than when she had her arm twisted behind her. At least then she was able to get loose. Esmeralda couldn't risk Quasimodo getting injured if she tried to fight back. The Gypsy shook the thought as she quickly dressed and tied her head scarf around her voluminous raven hair. She wandered over to the craft table and began to eye the bellringer's different trinkets until she heard him thump down in front of her. He shyly walked forward with a small smile until he noticed something awful. His face twisted into a scowl. Esmeralda took note immediately.

"What, what is it Quasi?"

"You're bruised, Master Frollo grabbed your face too hard…I'm so sorry."

Esmeralda searched for a small shard of glass and took a look at the purple coloration by her cheeks, about the size of his fingertips. The Gypsy bared her teeth enraged at what he did to her.

Quasimodo noticed her expression immediately and sighed.

"I…I don't know what is wrong with him. Believe me, I have never seen him so …impulsive."

The bellringer approached her.

"I need to know…what did he try to keep you quiet about, what did Frollo do?"

Esmeralda looked at Quasimodo, her eyes averted his gaze as she rubbed a hand along her neck. Should she tell him the details? The Gypsy did not think it to be wise, she could not afford him to suffer more from the Judge's cruelty should he do something brash. Looking up, trying to condense it as cleanly as possible, Esmeralda began:

"…Your Master, after I claimed sanctuary, snuck up behind me and he… unnerved me a bit. He…he told me he _wants_ me."

Esmeralda met a pair of astonished aquamarine eyes. Frollo…wanted Esmeralda? For what? Quasimodo would not put it past his Master to want to kill her being a Gypsy but…the way he looked at her, the longing look…He recognized it as he sometimes stared at the beautiful woman the same way.

"I…I have never known my master to ever…" _want_ _"_ women, at all really. T-This is all so strange. I am so sorry he did that to you…is that all?"

"Yes, nothing more." Esmeralda said curtly.

Quasimodo felt there was something missing but he did not want to pry at the girl after all she did for him… The bellringer felt ashamed, he needed to help her in return. She could not stay trapped. He was used to it, but she had a life of her own, Frollo could do his worst to him, but if she could leave Paris…then at least he could have peace of mind that she was safer…no matter how much it would hurt him to see her leave.

"Esmeralda, you helped me and I will forever be thankful, but it is my turn to help you…I-I can help you escape."

Esmeralda's eyes shot open. Was he serious?

"Quasi-…how? I-I"

"I can climb you down, please let me help you!"

"Quasi…I can't. I simply cannot have Frollo angrier for your sake…I care too much about you."

Quasimodo was baffled by her response, his face reddened astonished, and a small smile began to spread over his face.

"Oh… but Esmeralda, if you do change your mind…I-I"

Esmeralda embraced Quasimodo suddenly and ruffled his red hair.

"Don't worry I will let you know. I can handle this and besides: at least I have a stable roof over my head…Thank you."

* * *

That morning, Claude Frollo was met with intense pain. It seemed that was becoming the norm since his encounter with the Gypsy siren. His back throbbed beneath the bandages and he cursed himself when he turned his body towards the edge of the bed. The blood had dried onto the wrap and he yelped in pain as he began to remove the bandages. When he finished, his hands were covered in the all too familiar sanguine fluid. Frollo began to quickly heat some water to prepare for a bath. He stepped in, groaning in agony as he felt the hot water sting his back as he lay against the rim of the tub. He envisioned the events from yesterday in contempt. How could she be so bold as to try and reveal information such as _that_ in front of the bellringer? Frollo sneered in frustration. He had no choice but to bail out after that look Quasimodo gave him. The Judge could never account for a time when the lad gave him such an expression of animosity. He sneered, _how dare he_! He began to fume and he felt himself redden in anger until Esmeralda seemed to fill his mind once more… Her frightened green eyes… the way her soft lips were parted as if wanting to say something and yet; she did not fight him. She could have broken his aquiline nose, scratched, kicked…something. Frollo was aware she was capable of doing so. He contemplated her actions, perhaps she was just scared… or perhaps it was a trick to make him feel sorry for his actions. The witch was most likely toying him into submission so she could destroy him. But somehow, the Minister could not bring himself to believe it, she looked truly terrified. By the time he returned to the present, his bath had turned a reddish hue and he grimaced. Frollo quickly dressed afterwards and marched down to the kitchen ordering a breakfast to be made. He wondered if it would be wise to show his face there again after yesterday…He'd be a coward if he did not and he had to speak to her without that hindrance of a hunchback intercepting.

* * *

Esmeralda dreaded what was to come that morning. Her conversations with Quasimodo were shorter and less vibrant. If Clopin saw what that brute did to her face, he would have put his hands in the pilliwinks. Sighing, she recollected what happened, his expression absolutely frightened her. It was of both agony and resentment, but his eyes…those eyes could truly scorch a person. It was no wonder why the Gypsy's nicknamed him "The Hawk". Suddenly, the Romani woman heard the call of the Archdeacon from below.

"Quasimodo? I am in need of your assistance. If you could please help me move some old pews I would be very grateful." The hunchback quickly and gracefully reached the bottom to help the kind Archdeacon.

"O-of course…Esmeralda, I shall be back shortly. It should not take long."

She smiled and waved, suddenly enveloped by fear. What if Frollo came back while he was gone? Before she could turn back and follow Quasimodo, the looming shadow of a chaperone could be seen ascending the staircase. Esmeralda's heart stopped.

Claude Frollo's hollow face appeared over the stairwell. He did not have his usual smug look, but rather a morose expression. His eyes widened when he lay his eyes on the Gypsy girl, bruised like a peach. He frowned, it was his doing! Frollo began to walk urgently to the girl and held her face in his spindly hands. Esmeralda shut her eyes in fear and contempt.

"What now? What could you possibly want now?"

"I came to atone my misgivings."

Her emerald pools shot open with an aporetic look and she pushed him away roughly. What a fool!

" ' _He feels_ _'_ , how endearing." She spat. "You're lucky Quasimodo cares for you, he's probably the only one that does so _._ You are despicable coming in here and thinking I would forgive you. You may bruise me, but you will _never_ bruise my will! And—" Esmeralda's nostrils flared as she kept on.

Claude Frollo's eyes were cold and severe as he listened to her rant. They were completely desolate from the few seconds of actual shame shown when he held her face. He rolled his eyes at her as he made his way to the table, hiding how much those words seared him. He shrugged, she was an undeserving wretch, he cannot show that he was affected by her. Nonetheless, he began to lay down the basket leaving a pitcher of water, some bread and a few vials.

"I have never met a woman so contumelious." He interrupted. "No matter, pass a message to Quasimodo that we will resume lecture some other time. I am dreadfully busy you know, so many different crimes need to be punished thusly. Here are a few painkillers and creams, but if you are as stubborn as I believe you to be, I will find them untouched in the morning…"

Like lightening, his face appeared over hers. Her furrowed brows softened into a look of dread.

"Tsk, such a shame beauty was wasted on a foul mouth. Do you honestly believe I care what you think of me? Do not doubt for a second who you are dealing with you _witch_. Your spell cannot defeat the will of God!" He replied mockingly.

Esmeralda scoffed. "Are you delusional? I feel and I bleed like any other human. You are the abnormal one. In all my life I have never seen you express anything but hatred and contempt! You are an unfeeling _monster!_ "

Claude Frollo seized Esmeralda's shoulders, his eyes burned with black fire.

"That is a lie! You Gypsy's ruined my life, how could you be so blind woman? Do you believe all those lies the jester speaks of? You cannot possibly believe all your _brothers_ and _sisters_ to be innocent, after what I've seen!"

Frollo's breathing became ragged from both anger and the sensation of having her so close.

"Frollo I…I don't know what you have seen. But you cannot blame every Gypsy for a few bad people! We are not all evil. We-"

"Silence. I have heard enough. If you are not evil, then release me from your spell so I can get on with my life."

Esmeralda was rendered speechless.

"…Frollo, I cannot undo what I have not done. It is you…you are doing this to yourself, I have no power over-"

The Minister scowled in disgust, the bloody liar! At that moment Quasimodo entered to see his Master clutching onto Esmeralda, both with pained looks in their eyes. The Archdeacon followed suit and before he could reprimand Frollo for grabbing the poor girl, he stalked passed him giving the Archdeacon the most venomous look he had ever bestowed. Finding Quasimodo's gaze, he burrowed his pained eyes into his.

" _Quasimodo, whatever you do, do not put your full trust in that sorceress. She will destroy you._ _"_

The bellringer had a look of bewilderment as Claude Frollo walked away. How could an Angel… _destroy?_

* * *

~A/N

Hey guys! So sorry about the weird chapter post of the same chapter earlier! I had some typos I was fixing and I didn't realize there was an edit button. Of course I find it after deleting the chapter -_-

Anyway, woo! What drama! This is a little shorter than the rest of the installments, I do apologize but I needed to create more Frollo/Esme dynamic as of late. She's starting to realize that his obsession runs deeper than just a crush.

Thanks for faving and reviewing! I really appreciate the feed back. If there are spelling mistakes, please let me know! It's so embarrassing when I find them. After re-reading my own writing for so long I often don't catch them.

I would also like to apologize for forgetting about Djali! I assume most of you have seen hunchback that are reading this and Djali is implied but regardless let me know! I'll see if I can segway him in if I have enough people asking so :)

Hope this finds you well!


	5. Who is the Monster?

In the dark study of the palace, Frollo scrawled over some parchments with monotony. His gaunt face was illuminated by the few candles he lit on his desk. Tonight's paperwork would be quite taxing.

' _He was supposed to be back hours ago…where could the scoundrel have gone?'_

He rolled his neck from side to side and took another sip of his wine until he heard a knock.

"Enter." It was the Lieutenant.

"Minister Frollo, you are needed immediately."

He sighed rising up from his work as he followed him down the long hallway.

" _Jehan."_ He muttered obviously irritated.

Below the stairwell a very drunk Jehan stood holding onto Julius Beaumont, the Captain of the Guard. The unamused expression on the Captain's face explained much of what Claude had assumed.

" _Hollo brother!"_ Jehan hiccuped.

The newly appointed Minister of Justice pinched the bridge of his aquiline nose in response.

"Julius take him to the guest room. I'll deal with him accordingly."

"Yes sir." Julius quickly hauled the teenager over his shoulders and took him up the stairs.

" _Are we going for a ri-*hiccup*-de? Oh…my head…"_

Claude Frollo scoffed in disgust. How did he turn out as such? He devoted his life to Jehan since the demise of their parents. Frollo took it upon himself to make his brother the bright, polite, young scholar he taught him to be, and yet Jehan held onto to none of those morals. He was boorish and mischievous, the complete opposite of the reclusive prodigy Claude Frollo was known for being. Jehan single handily made a mockery of the Frollo family name in a short span of 3 years. His frequent visits down the Rue of Glatigny were no secret, and many Parisians even knew the names of his favorite concubines. It was going to get to him. One day, he would realize all that Claude scarified for his upbringing. But in the meantime, getting drunk, gambling and fooling around were his main priorities.

Frollo gritted his teeth as he made his way back into his study. He resumed his work, but his mind was far from it.

' _The inglorious imbecile! How could he be so careless? This is the third time this week-'_

His quill snapped under the pressure of his fingers, bringing him back to reality. Enough was enough. Frollo stormed into Jehan's room, fuming. Seeing the tuft of curly blonde hair poking out beneath the sheets, he quickly strode over and grabbed the boys face to his.

"Get. Up."

Jehan yelped in response to the harsh awakening.

"Ah! Claude, bloody hell what is it? My head…oh it aches…"

he held onto his temples annoyed.

Frollo sneered in response. "Do you realize you are making a complete mockery of me? I did not waste 13 years of my life raising you to become a pathetic vulgarian. This is the last straw: either go to school and finish your studies or I'm cutting you off. For good. I'm not a bottomless chest and I will not keep funding you're misbehavior!"

Jehan's blue eyes shot open.

"N-no! Brother, now don't be rash, I only met with Robin at the tavern, we did not even drink that much!"

Claude Frollo barely batted an eye.

"Not that much you say? Do you recall what you asked Julius when he hoisted you up the stairs?"

Jehan was reluctant on replying. "…Fine evening we're having?"

"No, you asked him if you were going for a ride."

Jehan laughed, amused at himself.

"I'm even a joker when I'm drunk-"

"So you admit you were drunk. Do you think I am unaware of your frequent visits to _Colette_ and _Seraphina_? Even if I am not present, I have eyes all around Paris! How naïve do you think me to be? I give and give to you, and you repay me in humiliation! You have made the King suspicious of my ability to lead, I cannot even have you sit one day in class without getting a message that you were wreaking havoc!"

Claude grabbed Jehan by the collar of his doublet and shook him violently.

"Until you prove to me your worth, you are no longer my responsibility. Pan-handle, beg if you must, but you're not getting a _denier_ from me. I want you gone by sunrise, otherwise I'll have you thrown out."

Claude Frollo rose, ignoring the incessant pleas from his younger counterpart as he shut the door behind him. He felt guilty. Jehan was his only kin. But alas, his job he worked so hard for was on the line and with only a few months in.

Jehan wailed through the door.

" _The brat._ _"_

Claude Frollo stalked off to his study with a smug look etched onto his features. He finally placed his foot down to the unappreciative leech, it felt as though a burden had been lifted for the up and coming official. For once he could finally breathe. That evening proved to be one of the best night's rest Claude Frollo had ever had.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Claude checked into Jehan's room to see the bed a mess and him gone. A smirk crossed his features as he prepared for the day, burden free.

The maroon and gold colored leaves fell to the cobblestone streets as the familiar black war horse and his feared rider strode by. Frollo's eyes surveyed the area until he heard a familiar voice around the corner.

"Spare change? —M'lady, would you be so kind-Sir! Yes sir! Do you have a couple extra deniers?"

A boisterous baritone laugh was heard startling the beggar and the passerby's. Frollo's grin was stretched from ear to ear to see his little brother pan handle in the streets like some Gypsy vagrant. Wiping a tear, he could barely compose himself.

"-Heh- Oh mercy, I truly have never felt so pleased to see something so pathetic. Jehan de Moulin Frollo begging in the streets. Let's see how much you made," he said snatching his pouch, "-12 deniers? Shame, people are far to generous for the likes of you-"

"Claude! Enough, if you're just going to mock me then give it back! "

Jehan attempted to jump up and grab the small bag of coins but Claude kept lifting it higher each time his arm reached up for it.

"I don't think I want to return it to you…you know you owe me your life. Twelve deniers does not even begin to cover the years I spent raising you…"

"YOU WOULDN'T! What about being a good Catholic?! Don't steal from thy brother!"

"Hmm…well, seeing as how you never go to church, I don't really see a problem." Frollo shrugged.

"For Christ's sake Claude, I understand! Please…give it to me!"

Frollo snickered. "Mmm, and what would you spend it on?"

"After all this nonsense, most likely an ale!"

Claude rolled his eyes. "The whole reason you're here is that you need to stop being so careless-…Never mind. Drink, gamble, do what you please. This is not a test, you are going to keep living in the streets until you wise up about your choices."

Claude Frollo mounted Snowball and tossed Jehan his small pouch.

"Oh who needs you! You're nothing but an insecure bastard that can't bare the fact people don't like you! Here's some advice to you _brother_ : go to the Rue de Glatigny, ask for Adele and loosen up already!"

Claude Frollo turned the reigns on Snowball abruptly. His face was red in embarrassment and anger. His vow to celibacy was a very private moral he held very highly. How dare the insolent boy reveal that in public!

"I will not have anything to do with some street whore! How dare you! You must be really looking forward to sleeping in the streets for the rest of your days you underserving miscreant! "

Frollo turned the reigns on Snowball and left Jehan coughing in the dust.

* * *

Dusk had morphed into a star stained night above.

Jehan snarled in rage. Claude needed to stop, his egotism was absurd!

" _At least I admit I_ _'_ _m a drunk!_ _"_ The disgruntled teenager grumbled.

Unbeknownst to the fair haired Jehan Frollo, a swarthy looking man had witnessed the entire exchange. A jagged grin crossed his features as he realized who the smart-aleck on the Rue de La Savaterie was. At last! Vengeance…

The man appeared from the shadows. He was stocky, and what he lacked in height he made up for in brawn. This particular man was a cut-throat. By golden hoop and dark mocha coloration of his skin, it was obvious he was a Gypsy. Jehan rubbed his hands together in contempt from the cold. Why did Claude have to be such a prude? Suddenly, he noticed the very feral looking man approach him. Not sure what to make of the situation he gulped.

"Can…can I help you, sir?" His bright blue eyes widened.

"I've been looking for you."

The Gypsy smiled ferociously and whistled, signaling many other Romani men to emerge from the shadows that seemed so vacant just a moment ago. Jehan was petrified. The vagrant suddenly struck his face, causing Jehan to falter and drop his pouch onto the ground….

"Your wretched brother murdered my son, and now today I will get revenge for his death!"

Tears of anger and grief slid down the Gypsy's face as he began to mercilessly beat Jehan despite his incessant cries.

* * *

That morning Claude Frollo was met with grave news that the body of a teenage boy had been found by the Rue de La Savaterie. The Minister's heart sank and he grew pale as he thundered frantically atop Snowball to come across the mangled body of his once lively brother. Claude Frollo faltered off the stallion onto his knees as he caressed the bloodied, swollen and inflamed face of Jehan Frollo de Moulin. The hoarse sobs emitted from the Minister could be heard from all around Paris as people began to emerge from their houses mortified at the scene before them. He broke down clutching him and stroking his soiled blonde hair. Lifting the body in his arms he rose, bleary eyed and grim as he walked along side the stallion to the mortified and tearful faces of the many Parisians that came to see what all the commotion was about.

It was not very difficult to figure out who committed the crime and that same morning Marcel de Arroyos was promptly tortured to death by the Judge himself for the murder of his only kin.

The transformation of the newly appointed Minister was seemingly an overnight process. His jet black hair grayed quickly for someone breaching 27. His jasper eyes dulled with a cold hatred amongst anyone that dared make eye contact and his lips were pressed into permanent scowl. Jehan's death revolutionized the way Claude viewed the world, diminishing any sense of hope he held onto humanity. His hatred for the loud, boisterous community of Gypsy's was exemplified to the point of beginning a process of extermination. Frollo's life had altered completely and nothing could stop the unnerving wrath that built within. The regret of sending Jehan away resulted in layers of scarring upon the Minister's back and psyche. That day a burden had been lifted to bring a lifetime of sorrow, bitter hatred and regret to Claude Frollo.

* * *

~A/N

This is how Gypsy's ruined his life, flashback chapters won't appear too often, but I felt this was needed for the time being

I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for the support and reviews! you guys area all so sweet! Special thanks to Queenxofxno, villians-doitbetter, weaponofmasscreations and Le Violin Enchante for the kind words and encouragement!

I will hopefully post the next chapter much sooner. I had trouble with this one and I think it shows.


	6. You Fight Almost as Well as a Man!

Two weeks had passed since her last encounter with Judge Frollo. Esmeralda would see him occasionally. Each time they made eye contact, he'd lock his gaze into hers, pleadingly, despite the ugly grimace he always sported. She'd avoid him at all costs and he hardly said much to her despite all he wanted to confess to the Gypsy beauty. Frollo would still hold his lectures and every once in a while, Esmeralda would sit by the balcony and listen to the monotonous baritone become a little more animated as his voice would rise and fall when he told the stories he particularly liked.

On this gloomy morning, the Romani waited until he was through, and quickly reached the Judge, lightly grasping his arm. Frollo turned, surprise present in his steel eyes.

"…Yes?"

"Look, I get it, I'm stuck here. I spoke against you and I offended you, but if I'm going to stay here, don't I at least get some of my things?"

Frollo chuckled darkly, he was enjoying the way her slender hands held onto his bicep. But, not enough to let her have her way.

"Do you need the definition of a prison, my dear? The answer is-"

"Hold on just one second! This isn't a prison, I've claimed _sanctuary._ Quasimodo has stayed up here for 20 years and if this were a prison, he'd have nothing up here. I am a woman, I need certain… _things_ and frankly my blouse is starting to turn grey. My clothes are filthy! Please may I have a few items from my caravan?"

Frollo eyed her suspiciously, he wasn't very keen on having her demand these "few items" however, he was genuinely curious. What was her caravan like inside? …all of her things…her scarves…her bodices…his heartbeat began to thump rapidly at the prospect of being in a room dedicated only to her. He could not let it show that he was excited to go inside and raid the place.

"Hmm I suppose, though I'm not sure I want to help a _miscreant_ such as yourself…"

He smirked triumphantly, he'd do the deed for her nonetheless, but he loved seeing her angry! It gave him sadistic satisfaction to watch her huff and redden knowing that he had the upper hand.

"Well this _miscreant_ will start bleeding for about a week beginning tomorrow if you don't get what I need!"

She grew flustered and a dark blush ran across her dusky cheeks. Claude then realized what she had been hinting at.

"Oh…" He flushed, and his eyebrows rose looking a bit irritated when she smiled in satisfaction. Frollo quickly regained his alabaster complexion and cleared his throat.

"-Fine, as you wish, hurry and make a list, I must be leaving."

Esmeralda sighed in relief, quickly she rushed over to Quasi that handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. Frollo watched impressed again that she knew how to write as well…He took note, tricking the girl out of the tower would be much harder than anticipated. Everything she did seemed to enrapture Claude Frollo. He realized then that he needed to control his temper around her. The last he wanted was to feel more guilt for his misdoings. When he had grabbed her face, though exhilarating to touch… the bruises he created tormented him.

Handing him the scroll she walked to the balcony facing the rear of the church and pointed to the small plot of land behind the Cathedral known simply as Le Terrain.

"You see those large oaks? My caravan is in-between there."

Frollo squinted his eyes and noticed a pink hue coming from the thick trees. How had he never noticed that there before?! A bit astonished he nodded and made his way down the stairs.

"I'll return this evening with your belongings, good-day Esmeralda."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes in response. " _Good riddance_ _…"_ She muttered.

* * *

Work could wait, rummaging through Esmeralda's things was quite appealing at the moment. However…entering a Gypsy caravan by himself would only bring suspicion. He couldn't ask the Lieutenant for assistance. He was a great soldier, but he gossiped like an old maid…The Judge's mind reluctantly remembered the new Captain of the Guards, the same imbecile that seemed to pique the Gypsy girls interest. As obvious as his obsession was about Esmeralda, he could never let people suspect more than just rumors. He huffed disgusted with the decision he was about to make. Walking towards Snowball, he saw Phoebus striding along Achilles. Mounting the war horse he made his way towards the gilded soldier and bellowed his name.

"Phoebus!"

The Captain nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned abruptly saluting Frollo.

"Y-yes sir!" He faltered

Frollo only looked at him dead-panned before addressing the "important" task they were to embark on.

"At ease. Today I have a special assignment I'd like you to join me with. The Gypsy asked if we go to her ostentatious looking caravan and bring some of her belongings back. I have no real choice but to oblige as the church is not a prison… No matter how much I'd like it to be…"

Phoebus genuinely looked surprised. It had been a long while since he'd seen the fiery dame, and he very much wished to see her again. Ever since Frollo had the situation "under control", he was always stationed far from the Cathedral. Her spunk was something not many women possessed and a small smile emerged as he looked up to the towers.

"Of course sir!"

"Yes, yes follow me…" The Judge turned his reigns and a glower emerged from underneath his chaperone.

* * *

Her caravan proved to be much closer than he expected as the view before him clarified, he had to admit: her caravan was beautifully painted. It was a lavish rose color, fringed in gold tones and violet hues. A large image of the sun and moon entwined captured his interest as Phoebus pointed out a sign hanging by the door. It had a large hand painted along with strange Greek symbols running over many lines.

"Wouldn't you know, a fortune teller. Do you think she does business here?"

Frollo was still eyeing the small details of her work until the sign also caught his attention. He snickered at the prospect.

"It seems so Captain. My, what a con artist she is. It still baffles me I failed to notice this here after so long…"

Phoebus merely shrugged. "Well, if no one has complained about her associating with sorcery or witchcraft, then perhaps she's good at it."

Frollo uncharacteristically let out a hearty laugh, startling Phoebus.

"Oh please Captain, you can tell anyone they will be wealthy one day and they'll believe it." Phoebus merely shrugged off the Judge's sarcasm, but he knew she was clever. Perhaps she truly had different insights to give.

Entering the mobile home, Frollo was empowered by her sweet scent. He leaned against her armoire and was taken aback at all the different fabrics and pillows she had. Stars, moons and suns seemed to be the on going motif in her home as he suddenly remembered the purple sash he set ablaze the other evening. He regretted doing so until his sharp eye caught a silky, translucent cloth poking out from one of her drawers. Forgetting Phoebus was there, he opened it revealing a treasure of embroidered scarves with brocades and small gems. The scent of her raven hair was drenched in them as he began to absentmindedly stuff them in a large bag, sneaking a couple of them in his sleeve when Phoebus wasn't looking.

"Minister Frollo, what did she want us-…Minister?"

As the Captain turned around he saw Frollo stuffing scarves into one of the large sacks they brought and he quirked a brow. Frollo's breathing was ragged and he only looked up hearing the Captain address him.

"Here." he grunted and handed Phoebus a list. Noticing that "headscarves" wasn't on it, the Captain attained an all knowing smile and shrugged. Claude Frollo composed himself a bit realizing he was breathing heavily and cleared his throat as Phoebus walked over with a mountain of skirts and tossed them in. When he looked away, Frollo quickly grabbed the skirts and inhaled their scent drunkenly.

" _This must be heaven_ _…_ _._ _"_ He thought.

Frollo rose and began to toss in some blouses and chemises, until he heard a laugh from Phoebus.

"Hey Frollo, take a load of this, I knew she was busty, but man!"

He tossed Frollo a brassiere, catching the pious man off guard. The Judge grabbed it from atop his chaperone and noticed the generous cup size and his scowl turned into an astonished look as Phoebus keeled over laughing pleased with himself. Frollo reddened enraptured at the colorful material. Her perfect, round breasts nested in this wonderful piece of fabric! He was tempted to shove it up his sleeve for… _later use_. He gave Phoebus a look of feigned annoyance as he approached him.

"I did not hire you for **this** … now what else did you find?" Curiosity stained his voice as Phoebus showed him ten others. A lecherous smirk crossed his features automatically unbeknownst to the Captain.

"You know Minister, we are men after-all... and Esmeralda is downright sensual…I've never met anyone quite like her. Do you think she's single?"

The Judge froze as his lecherous smirk transformed into a ferocious snarl and he pierced his ashen eyes into Phoebus.

"If I see you associating with that _sorceress,_ I'll have you removed from your position faster than you can say her name. Are we clear, Captain?"

Phoebus was completely taken aback by the sinister undertone. It suddenly occurred to him what Frollo's intentions were and his astonished brown eyes only widened as he dropped the subject. Frollo didn't have the right to tell him otherwise, he'd talk to her eventually, he got back to work irritated and continued to put her clothes into the sacks.

Finishing up the deed, the Judge handed Phoebus one of the large bags and commanded him to wait outside while he did a once over. By the large bed, at the back of the caravan, he noticed a screen door that had not been checked. Pulling it out, it stretched like an accordion and a large piece of red satin was draped atop of it. Going around, he saw it: her Festival dress. Oh to see it in person again was marvelous! He grabbed it and held it in his hands, clutching it to his heart as if it would disappear if he should let go. His smile reached from ear to ear as he carefully placed it inside the bad and quickly looked around to see if anything else was needed. Pushing the screen back into it's scrunched position he exited with a haughty gait, his head up high as he signaled for Phoebus to get a move onto the Cathedral. Letting the Captain ride off first, he secured the few scarves he took and tied them to his wrist. Phoebus needed to get out of the picture…

* * *

Esmeralda was found sitting atop the bellringer's craft table engaging with Quasi. There was still so much she wanted to know about him.

"-And then what happened?" She asked enthralled.

Quasi blushed a bit before continuing. "Well, I surely thought I was going to fall to my death that day. I-I don't know what possessed me to leap, but I did. I hung onto a gargoyle and I think that was the day I realized not only that heights did not frighten me…b-but also that even if I couldn't leave the Cathedral… I could scale it a-and climb it."

He smiled softly as Esmeralda's green eyes glistened with curiosity.

The two turned their heads to the sound of armor only to see the blonde hair of Captain Phoebus rising over the staircase with Frollo silently behind. A drastic contrast between gold and silver. Esmeralda smirked tearing away from Quasi's tale to see Phoebus's handsome face.

She glowered a bit. He forced her to claim sanctuary…come to think of it, he claimed it for her! The Romani held some resentment towards him but…at least he helped her.

"Oh, ' _Sun God_ _'_ well, well we meet again. Are you back to learn how to fight?"

Her green eyes flashed as she crossed her arms tauntingly, Minister Frollo only looked at the two interested, even amused at the girl's defiant nature. Until late, he had been the only one to experience it. Quasimodo chuckled underneath a hand. His curiosity got the best of him.

"What..w-what happened?"

Esmeralda turned abruptly. "I whooped his **ass**!"

Phoebus couldn't help but smirk and set down some of the bags.

"Eh, I'm not sure I would phrase it as an…' _ass whooping_ _'_ _,_ Esmeralda we're in a church. However, she caught me off guard that day."

Frollo silently nodded his head to Phoebus's remark. At least there was something respectable about him. However he took the slip of his tongue to his advantage.

"If a _woman_ was able to catch you 'off guard' then I'm afraid what will happen when a true enemy will. This doesn't tell me you are capable of your job Phoebus. Esmeralda, would you please demonstrate how you did so?"

A rare mischievous smile formed when Frollo addressed her. The bellringer promptly moved the large table and made himself comfortable upon his stool, it was quite exciting to have so many people in his home.

Esmeralda sauntered over to Phoebus and stood in front of him.

"Well, I grabbed his cape like this, and then I turned to throw him down, and then I grabbed his sword here."

Frollo walked towards them and chuckled darkly.

"Good tactic, I must say, Esmeralda." Oh how he loved to say that name. "Phoebus, I am quite disappointed in you."

Phoebus rolled his eyes. "No offense Minister, but I hardly doubt you could have foreseen her doing so either!"

"Offense taken. Here try your best tactics on me." Frollo spread his hands welcomingly. Esmeralda took a spot next to Quasimodo, shocked that he would offer to get beaten. She had her money set on Phoebus, although Frollo seemed to be full of surprises as of late.

Phoebus darted his brown eyes to Quasimodo pleadingly, but before he could say anything, Frollo interjected him.

"-and before you ask, no I will not fire you for doing this. This is not a trick, I am however curious. Fight me Captain. That's an order."

Phoebus stood awkwardly before exhaling rather nervously.

"Well…alright then…"

Esmeralda clasped a hand over her mouth excitedly as Phoebus suddenly lunged forward. Claude Frollo hardly moved as he grabbed onto one of the Captain's fingers and pushed it back, the pain bringing him to his knees as the Minister took the advantage to swiftly force him into a headlock from behind. Claude snickered.

"I'm not sure why people underestimate me as a fragile old man. I've had 25 years of combat experience. You don't easily forget that…"

Frollo rambled as Phoebus tapped his leg frantically so he could release his iron hold. Rolling his eyes, he loosened and Phoebus took in a ragged breath, holding his neck with wide eyes.

"Pressure points are very basic Captain, or did I also _catch you off guard_?"

Esmeralda hysterically laughed at the poor Captain's embarrassed expression. Frollo winked at the Gypsy all knowingly.

"Here, I'll give you a second chance, again."

Phoebus was absolutely bewildered.

"Well-Minister, we fought with sword and candelabra when… she…did so."

Frollo sighed exasperated.

"As you wish. Quasimodo, do you have any wooden sticks lying about?"

"Oh! Yes Master, let me fetch them."

Things could be heard strewn about before Quasimodo came back with two large planks.

"Ah perfect, thank you lad. Here Captain, impress me." He drawled.

Seeing the safety of the planks Phoebus let himself loose, in hopes not to be embarrassed again. Quickly he struck, being met by a doubly quick Claude Frollo as he countered each strike Phoebus had. Both Quasimodo and Esmeralda watched on in awe as they moved back and forth watching some wood splinter off form the sheer force of each strike. Phoebus was a bit cautious at first since this _was_ his employer, however the more he got into it, the more it reminded him of the wars. Claude Frollo was swift, his experience shown through completely. Suddenly, Phoebus knocked the Minister's wooden plank from his right arm only for the Judge to quickly catch it and begin fighting even more ferociously with his left. Esmeralda gasped.

"It took me 4 years to Master being a dual wielder. I recommend you do the same. You never know Captain…" And with that Claude Frollo knocked the wooden stick roughly out of Phoebus's hand as he grabbed it with his right and placed the tips of the planks to his neck.

"Game." He spat.

Quasimodo clapped graciously for his Master and Esmeralda couldn't help but offer some applause for a good match.

The good sport that Phoebus was shook hands with his boss and smirked.

"I guess there will be a couple things you'll have to teach me."

"Yes…We'll see Captain."

Not wanting Phoebus and Esmeralda to interact more than they had, Frollo cleared his throat.

"Now that, _that_ _'_ _s_ over, the Captain and I should be leaving. I will not return to that eye sore again, so enjoy whatever is in those bags I suppose." He turned slowly until he heard a rush of jingling bangles and peeked a steel eye over his shoulder.

"…Thank you." A small smile spread over the Gypsy's face. Well, even if she was here under his command, at least he had some compassion to allow her some amenities.

He turned to her and bowed his head with arms slightly spread.

"You are most welcome."

Esmeralda suddenly crossed her arms.

"You have yet to see _my_ combat skills, perhaps we can practice like you did with the Captain?" She smiled. For a moment all his treachery and oppression seemed to vanish as she saw something glimmer in his eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched into a broad smile, grinning from ear to ear.

"…No."

Esmeralda's face contorted into a scowl as she saw him chuckle amused with himself. And with that, he descended the staircase with Phoebus laughing in the background.

Esmeralda shook her head and laughed a bit as well. What came over her to…flirt with him?! She shuddered as she made her spot with Quasimodo again.

"The nerve! Why did I even ask?"

Quasimodo laughed.

"My Master can be difficult. I once asked him to teach me to sword fight too, and he did for awhile…but then he stopped after I was able to lift him from his stick whenever he tried to beat me…It was only a reflex." He smiled guiltily.

Esmeralda laughed and leaned into him causing him to blush madly.

"You know Quasimodo, you are quite strong. Have you ever seen how much you could lift?"

The bell ringer rubbed the back of his neck modestly.

"W-well I'm not exactly sure on a number…but bellringing tends to help strengthen muscles..I-I guess."

Esmeralda grabbed onto his massive bicep and squeezed it causing him to giggle.

"No kidding Quasi… Hey! Flex for me, I want to see."

His eyes darted before doing so and the Gypsy's eyes widened impressed.

"Those aren't muscles, those are canon balls! You must see if you can test yourself. Paris has a strong man competition every year, perhaps you can join! There's hammer throwing and wrestling. Oh, you'd be fantastic!"

Esmeralda beamed for her friend and he shyly looked away.

"I-I…That is so kind of you, but my Master Frollo, I can't disobey him again."

She hugged the bellringer and kissed his cheek tenderly causing him blush once more.

"Ok! We'll see." He smiled eagerly.

"Don't worry, I"ll talk to him for you." She smirked.

* * *

Back at the Palace Frollo quickly rushed into his bedroom. It was quite large and his black velvety bed greeted him welcomingly. Today went by so seamlessly! Oh the girl smiled at him! She even laughed with him, it was a lot of progress compared to before. Perhaps it would get better. He smiled to himself as he felt his heart beat rapidly, untying each headscarf from his wrist. Shoving them to his face, he inhaled and moaned in sensual delight collapsing onto the bed. The scent caused his mind to reel and his pants to stiffen. Alas, the ache in his loins could not be contained…He imagined her there, caressing the tremendous bulge beneath his plush robes. He imagined those pillowy breasts...and how those tan hands would stroke him eagerly…and her how her plump lips would slowly inch their way down to his…Blessed Mary, he could not take it! These unholy thoughts tormented him as he tore off his trousers and began to mercilessly stroke his pleading manhood. Every lascivious position and act that the church deemed as sin, he openly welcomed inside his dirty mind as he pleasured himself. Grunting and mewling…oh if only she were here! He imagined that perfect body unclothed and screaming in sexual fervor as he plowed her roughly. It wasn't long before he felt himself tighten and shiver in sexual delight. He moaned loudly and his baritone voice resonating off the walls. Claude had not... "stroked the one eyed snake" in quite some time. These thoughts had laid dormant until this demon temptress sauntered into his life. Regaining his breath he sighed blissfully. Looking to his armoire he grimaced remembering the cat o' nine tails patiently waiting inside to reprimand his lecherous activity.

He sneered in anger and rolled away. He would pay for his sins some other time. For now sleep beckoned him and he shut his eyes dreaming of those smoldering emerald pools.

* * *

A/N:

Before someone corrects me, there was medieval lingerie! Look it up in google and there some cool images. I had oringally pasted a link here but alas FanFic won't allow for you guys to click it, in fact it won't even show up, it appears as a blank space.

I was listening to Kung Fu Fighting when I wrote the Frollo and Phoebus show down lmao, comedy gold.

Thanks for the continued support also: if you want a good Frollo story Read To Live is To Die by villains-doitbetter it's so good! She has another good one titled Little Boy Frollo. They are such great reads if ya'll are interested in the Judge's life :D


	7. Who is the Man?

Along one of the looming hallways, Lieutenant Emile Foss could hear some faint moans coming from…Claude Frollo's room? He looked down sadly, it was obvious that the anemic man practiced self flagellation. In fact many of his staff members knew, but also knew better than to confront such a matter. Whatever Frollo's relationship to the Lord was could only be what he was taught as a young lad. It was none of their business.

Foss happened to be the only soldier in the hallway and if it wasn't for his curiosity he managed to walk closer. The nearer he approached the more Frollo sounded…pleased. It disturbed the man, was he enjoying it? The Lieutenant's eyes bugged out at the idea. Frollo was sadistic, sure, but a masochist seemed a bit out of place, even for the cruel Judge. He liked being _in_ control not _under_ control. It only dawned on the Lieutenant when he heard a muffled name through the door:

" _E-Esmeralda!_ _"_

The Lieutenant clasped a hand over his mustached mouth as he prayed to God almighty to contain his laughter. Tip-toeing past the Minister's chambers, he ran into the call room inside the neighboring building where he came across Phoebus de Chateaupers and a couple other guards chatting.

Foss burst inside, red in the face and clutching his sides. Phoebus quirked a brow.

"Foss I think you've had too much to drink…"

Catching his breath he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Lord almighty, I wish that was it!"

Bernard Duval, the man Foss was normally stationed with, rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, what happened this time?"

"…I heard Claude Frollo, groaning. At first I thought he was flogging himself. It was only when I heard him moan did I realize he was _flogging the dolphin_ "

Phoebus nearly spat out his wine and choked.

"Ah God! I did not need to know that, you just ruined this burgundy!" Phoebus keeled, over his hearty laugh echoing the halls of the station.

"Man he was really getting off in there. I've been working for Frollo for 8 years. I knew, of course, he was a man but after awhile of him instilling the ' _word of God_ _'_ you just assume he's bitter and overcome those desires. He's been a bachelor all his life as far as I know…"

Phoebus caught his breath. "Did he mention the name 'Esmeralda' by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact he did!"

"I KNEW IT!" Cried Phoebus, he laughed even harder feeling sorry the girl was trapped in a church due to some base desire the Minister had for her. The Captain of the Guards had a feeling she already knew, but man, Frollo needed a dire visit to the Rue de Glatigny.

* * *

The Minister had shut his eyes expecting a wonderful night's rest, even after such a lewd act. That seemed to be the plan until he heard laughs and hollering outside. It was coming from the soldiers building next door. A tad miffed, he grudgingly walked over to his large window and looked down to see a glowing light. He was about to go interrupt their little fiasco until he realized he could also use the opportunity to leave. It was late, and he was ahead of schedule. God how he wanted to go to her caravan and raid it once more, _without_ that dreaded fool. The idea became more enticing with time as he quickly began to dress into his riding attire. Placing his famous chaperone atop his head he smirked in the mirror. He did not have a drop sleep, but he somehow looked more youthful…

Walking down the stairs, he headed off to the stables and led an eager Snowball out of his stall. He whinnied happily as he felt his rider suddenly mount over him and click his tongue to signal the horse to get a move on. The Friesian rode off quickly, Frollo loved the feeling of the breeze nipping his face, and on such a lovely evening at that. The moon was full and cast its reflection over the Seine as he began to pass the Cathedral of Notre Dame. Keeping near the waters, he saw Le Terrain become larger and the silhouette of the Gypsy's grotto. Approaching, he dismounted and let the Friesian roam about. The moon provided to be a wonderful source of light as it illuminated the majority of the inside. Finally, he could marvel at the caravan without judging eyes.

The floor was covered with a Persian rug, large and ornate with different flowers embroidered by the edges. Her bed was quite large as it took up the entire back wall. Quickly, he rushed towards it as he sat upon the plush fabrics that seemed to invite him in. Running a hand over them, he imagined her embracing him beneath the sheets as they dozed. Not as lascivious as his many other thoughts of the exotic beauty, but just as enticing to him. Looking up at the ceiling he was awestruck to see she painted the 12 constellations of the zodiac. He smirked, he did not believe such nonsense, but he was interested in the stars above, her detail was quite impressive. Stretching himself amongst her pillows and various blankets, he felt something beneath him…ah another brassiere! It looked used, perhaps part of her dirty laundry, but he did not care as he kicked his feet up on her pillows and placed the piece of lingerie by his gaunt face.

He bit his lip gazing out to the Cathedral above, he imagined her sleeping form lonely and needing his warm embrace, only to then giggle and run her hands through his silvery hair… Apart of him wanted to sneak up there and see her, but it would be much too strange. He needed to be in control of the situation and he already did what she had asked of him. He had to stay resilient and not show her how much he'd gladly drop everything for her. The power she held over him scared him, never in his life had another person rendered him speechless as she often did. Rising from the bed he realized that if he did not try to gain some sort of her trust, getting her out of the church would be nearly impossible, and with the Archdeacon keeping a close eye on him, any force would be fruitless. He craved her body, just the thought of it caused him to swallow roughly as he clenched the lingerie in his fist. Taking it with him, he whistled softly for Snowball and the two rode back silently into the winters night.

* * *

Esmeralda shivered as she awoke the next morning to a soft blanket of snow. It was still dark as night, and she realized Quasi would ring the bells soon. Since Frollo had brought her pillows and blankets amongst other amenities, she created her own makeshift bed next to the bellringer's. She felt guilty after finding out he would sleep on the hard wood of the bell loft, most likely cold…and his back! It must have given him all sorts of aches, and yet he never once protested it. Lifting the flap of cloth that separated them she saw that Quasimodo was also shivering. Scooting closer to him, she grabbed a couple of her thicker blankets and wrapped them over him. Almost instantly he seemed to snuggle amongst them. She ran a hand through his fiery mop of hair and sighed. He was truly a blessing in disguise. He had done so much for her and asked for so little…

* * *

By the time Quasi arose to ring the Lauds, he was surprised to see the January snow blanketing the gargoyles.

"Sweet Jesus, it's freezing!" Hugo shivered.

Laverne rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're always cold. It's fine. Look, no pigeons!"

"Ah, Quasimodo, lovely winter's morning wouldn't you say?" Victor hopped over as Quasimodo arose looking at the colorful blankets he was covered in. He peeked under the cloth separating them to see Esmeralda dozing and blushed a bit.

"…beautiful…"

Laverne rolled her eyes with a little smile on her lips.

"Oh Quasi, make a move! Tell her how you feel. She seems to be interested in ya…"

Quasimodo walked over to them finally tearing his gaze from her. "I mean…I guess I could…she did kiss me…a couple of times…" He rubbed his neck turning a bright crimson as Hugo nudged him.

"Hey, it couldn't hurt, she seems to be all over ya lover-boy!"

"Lover-boy?" The bellringer chuckled. His confidence beamed at the thought of courting her. Never in his life did he think it would be possible …but this angel…she saw him for who he was…

"I think…I think I will." A sheepish grin crossed his features as he felt Laverne hug him.

"I only want to see you happy."

Quasimodo was set to ask her that afternoon.

* * *

Phoebus had trouble sleeping that evening. What Foss told him in the call room was an image he didn't need. The Captain rose up from his bed. It was still dark out…maybe he could go visit Esmeralda today. Would she even be up? Hmm, Quasi would ring the bells soon regardless…

"Eh, what the heck…." Phoebus quickly dressed into his uniform and headed out to Notre Dame.

"Achilles, heel." Tying the horse to a nearby post. He set off inside climbing the winding stairs to the bell loft. Inside he saw her sitting upright amongst some pillows. She didn't notice him and as soon as he reached forward a thunderous clap of sound made him to grab his ears in agony. The vibrations caused him to stumble as he collapsed atop the Gypsy. She nearly jumped and her eyes widened to see him strewn upon her legs. She laughed though it couldn't be heard from the sound. Helping the poor soldier she placed two pillows by his ears to muffle the sound as best as possible. Tapping him she pointed to where Quasimodo was. Phoebus had a hard time focusing on the bellringer until amongst the dim candlelight, he saw the famous tuft of red hair. Phoebus grinned watching the sight unfold.

The vibrations finally died as Quasimodo climbed down from the rafters above, surprised to see the gilded soldier's head lying on Esmeralda's lap. He felt a feeling foreign to him, he wasn't angry, but he wasn't pleased with the sight either…

The soldier finally rose as he talked to Esmeralda, she pulled the tufts of bedding out of her ears revealing how she could handle it so well and Phoebus laughed.

"Hey Quasimodo…How long have you been ringing these bells?"

The bellringer was pulled from the feeling of jealousy and replied, taking a moment to think.

"About…9 years now? I'd help the former bellringer until he went completely deaf. I didn't want the same fate although, I can't hear as well as I did. I love them though…" He looked up smiling crookedly at the bells.

"So, w-what brings you here Captain?"

Phoebus looked down from the marvelous view above.

"Well, I came to visit Esmeralda to see how she was doing. Frollo doesn't really station me up here with you two. So I tried to sneak away as best I could. I'm lucky he has some long trial today so I don't have to show up for until the Primes. You know it's a really nice place you got up here Quasimodo…" He chuckled.

Esmeralda smiled. "I like how cozy it is, Quasi's beens so kind letting me stay here. It feels more like home everyday…" She winked quickly at Quasimodo causing him to blush.

"W-well it's the least I can do for all that she did…" He looked down for a moment remembering that day. Phoebus felt uncomfortable on the subject as he squatted in front of the Gypsy.

"Hey…you sure you're fine up here? I don't know what Frollo plans to do now but I'm giving you a heads up that he-"

Esmeralda quickly cut him off. "I'm aware of how he feels towards me, thanks. I don't need a reminder. Look I'm fine. You seem a lot nicer than the soldiers I've met in my day. But if you know what's good for you then back off! You're part of the reason I'm here." Her eyes produced daggers and Phoebus felt his brow furrow.

"Hey! Would you rather be trapped inside the Palace of Justice?"

Esmeralda held her tongue. "Fine, thanks for trapping me in a better prison." She laughed kicking him, making him to lose his balance as his armor thudded onto the floor.

The bellringer found a spot next to Esmeralda and laughed as Phoebus sat back up.

"You know, you really need to stop doing that…"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "You know, you really need to stop telling me what to do." She rose up and walked to the balcony collecting some snow. She threw a snowball she formed at the back of Phoebus's head.

"Hey!" He rubbed his head and looked back to see the minx smiling at him tauntingly.

"Oh sorry! I caught you off guard again." Esmeralda shrugged as she threw another and began to hide behind a pillar. The next one she threw managed to hit the guard square in the face. He quickly rubbed the remnants off, balled them up, and aimed at the woman's rump.

Quasimodo could hear her yell "Cheeky bastard!" and he laughed deciding to join in on the fun. He chucked a large one at Phoebus's head. The soldier suddenly collapsed from the sheer force and ceased to move. The bellringer's grin suddenly fell as he nudged Phoebus. Esmeralda peeked from behind a pillar.

"What happened?"

She saw Phoebus strewn on the floor and approached. Quasimodo panicked as he shook the Captain only for him to mutter something to Quasimodo. The bellringer leaned in closely and heard the soldier whisper, " _gotcha_ …" as he slammed some snow over the bellringer's head. Quasi wiped it off his hair as he threw two more hitting Phoebus and Esmeralda. The horse play continued until the time came to ring the Primes, that was when Phoebus realized he'd be late and bid the two farewell, hugging Esmeralda tightly. She returned the embrace and waved as he left.

Quasimodo's fit of jealously returned momentarily until he caught himself. What had gotten into him? Phoebus seemed he was just a friend and Esmeralda wasn't too fond of him anyway. Still, he knew Phoebus was considered handsome, and well, he had been recently compared to the shape of a croissant by Hugo. Playful or not, he knew he wasn't dashing and knowing Phoebus could easily snatch Esmeralda away from him, made Quasimodo uneasy.

* * *

Time had passed on rather slow. Esmeralda was starting to find herself having fits of boredom as she lay cuddled amongst her bed. She sighed rising and made her way to Quasi's work bench, silently wondering how he kept occupied for 20 years.

Quasimodo had been practicing with Laverne on ways to tell the Gypsy how he felt. The time had finally come. His heart thumped nervously and he took a deep breath. Esmeralda looked up from his detailed crafts noticing Quasi approach.

"Esmeralda?"

"Yes Quasi?"

Here it goes…"Well…it's taken a lot for me to ask of you, but you make me so happy. I…w-when you look at me a-and smile at me…you make me feel important and special. The day you helped me from the pillory was as though an Angel had been sent from Heaven. I was wondering…hoping…that you would like to…If I could…court you?"

He gingerly took her slender hands in his searching for her gaze. Esmeralda looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Quasi I…I-I'm so flattered. Truly! I think you are a wonderful person and such a kind soul to have offered me so much and asked for so little. But I… can't. I value our friendship, and I would much rather stay as close friends…."

She gently slipped her hands out of his, leaving him red in embarrassment. His look of bewilderment changed into furrowed confusion.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He combated.

Esmeralda leaned back shocked. "I wanted to kiss you to give you experience! My heart broke because-"

He suddenly cut her off, his demeanor angry.

"-because you felt sorry for me? You lead me to believe I had an inkling of hope with you for _experience_?"

He felt his breathing increase, "You say I am not a monster and yet I knowyou would much rather go off with that _soldier_ if he asked you…Frollo was right…"

"Quasi how could you say that? No he's not! You-"

"I think you should leave. You need your own space, I can't have you here anymore, it hurts too much. There are plenty of rooms in the cloisters, gather your things… _please._ "

His aquamarine eyes begged for her, until he shielded them with his arm as he rubbed his face to wipe off the tears, exiting the loft.

The gargoyles over head heard the entire exchange and their hearts broke for him. They truly thought she may have loved him.

When he left, Esmeralda's tears blurred her vision as she began to place all her things inside the large sacks and hauled them down the stairs. She dragged the large bags and angrily kicked them inside an empty, windowless room with a sad looking cot in one corner. Why couldn't Frollo control his lust?! He compromised a wonderful friendship with the bellringer, by locking her up in here. Deep down she knew it was her doing, she should have never done such a thing. Frollo seemed like a logical scapegoat for the time being. Rubbing her eyes she walked out trying to find some source of light. Seeing a large stained glass window she gracefully climbed up to the sill and looked out onto the snowy streets, silent tears streaking her face.

* * *

Quasimodo had scurried off to the large statue of the Virgin Mary. Kneeling in defeat, tears welled in his eyes once more as he began to sob. He didn't want to send her away, he loved her! He was wracked in sorrow as he wept in front of the statue. He felt pathetic. He rolled his eyes to himself, he needed to stop wallowing in self pity and accept it. But…he still couldn't face her…not now. The tears continued to fall despite him controlling his hardest not to.

At the front of the church a young woman clad in a green cape shivered as she wandered in. Her Master had, for the fifth time, kicked her out of the Oddity Train. She furrowed her brows. It was freezing, she was hungry and she had no where to go. Shutting the door behind her she sighed and patted some snow that had fallen on her strawberry blond hair. She rolled her eyes and slumped down on a pew. Besides herself, the church was pretty empty. However, as the echoes of her footsteps died, she heard something muffled. Crying? Yes, somebody was definitely crying, she was sure of it. It came from her right. Rising she looked around and noticed a figure kneeling on the ground. Very silently and carefully she inched her way to get a closer look. She wanted to comfort the poor fellow until she noticed something peculiar. The back of this man arched on the right. A slight indentation of his curved spine could be seen against his green tunic and his arms were quite large. She had heard of this man, a myth as she was lead to believe. She had heard news of the mysterious bellringer recently through some townsfolk gossiping about this years FOF. In fact the Oddity Train had just missed the Festival of Fools by two weeks. She was hoping to catch it this year…

Mustering her courage she gingerly outstretched her arm and called out to him.

"Hey…are you alright?"

Quasimodo couldn't hear her, it wasn't until he felt a hand to his shoulder did he turn around suddenly causing the girl to jump back, the dim light from the window gave him a twisted grimace, despite how truly surprised he was.

"Aaah!" Was all he managed as he shielded his face from her.

"D-don't look at me, please…" His body heaved as he took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. Oh God today couldn't get any worse. The girl clumsily fell onto her rump and scooted backwards as he approached her.

"I'm sorry sir…I'm so sorry…" She looked like a frightened deer trying her hardest to get up.

He suddenly gave her his hand and she took it hesitantly. His voice was unexpected from the burly and deformed characteristics he had. It was soft and timid even.

Quasimodo helped her up and she brushed her skirts a bit. She wanted to run away so badly, everything about this was both frightening and painfully awkward.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you sir, I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were all right…"

The bellringer blushed embarrassed.

Before he could respond she began to back up trying to escape. "It was…nice meeting you…" She turned her back suddenly and walked off with wide eyes hoping to run into the Archdeacon before anything else could happen.

Quasimodo was left speechless as he watched the blonde leave. He sneered as he began to head back up to his loft, hoping Esmeralda was already gone.

* * *

Claude Frollo did not have a chance to visit the church until much later that evening. He missed breakfast with the two, which happened to be in Phoebus's favor. The wind and snow had picked up as he slammed the door behind him, the sash of his chaperone flying all over the place. Huffing, he was about to head up the stairs when he saw a figure leaning against the window sill of a large stained glass image of the Annunciation. He approached out of curiosity to find Esmeralda sitting atop the ledge. She was adorned in a rose colored skirt, a blue sash that wrapped around her hips with smaller coins attached to it and a long-sleeved blouse of yellow ochre contrasting the dreary weather just outside.

"Esmeralda, what are you doing up there?"

The Gypsy was surprised to hear a familiar baritone from her perch as she looked down. Sighing she turned her head back towards the window.

"I can't go outside and this is the next best thing…" Quietly she began to descend from her perch. Gracefully she hopped down in front of him bearing her soft inquisitive emerald pools into his piercing jasper eyes. He noticed her face looked puffy and her eyes were much smaller than he had remembered. Gently he took her chin and furrowed his brows.

"…You look troubled."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"That's funny, I thought you got a kick out of seeing me miserable."

"Would you just answer me?" Frollo sneered a bit, regretting doing so as she jerked her head out of his grasp and hugged herself tightly.

"I…I upset Quasimodo this morning and he kicked me out of the bell tower. I arranged with the Archdeacon and I am to stay in there."

Esmeralda jerked a thumb back to the cell and huffed. Frollo chuckled darkly.

"How did you manage to do such a thing?" A thick brow quirked, burrowing his eyes for an answer.

"If you must know I rejected him after he asked to court me and I left him… h-heartbroken."

Esmeralda's husky voice grew hoarse as she cracked towards the end hiding her face in her hands absolutely humiliated. She sobbed mentally punching herself for showing so much weakness to her captor. Esmeralda rubbed her arm over her face, trying in vain to dry her eyes. Wordlessly Claude Frollo held Esmeralda to his chest, almost as if by instinct as he felt her weep. He smirked, he knew the bellringer would suffer if he got too close, _tempted by Eve_ _…_ However, he could save his smug appearance for later. In the mean time, he gently stroked Esmeralda's hair.

"Quasimodo will understand sooner or later…"

' _Because you_ _'_ _re mine!_ _'_ He screamed to himself.

Esmeralda took a step back, uneasy from such close contact and took a deep breath before entering her small room. Sitting upon a stool, her fragile, hurt demeanor turned into the fiery woman Frollo was accustomed to. Changing the subject she began to look at the non existent dirt under her nails.

"Where were you today?"

The Judge couldn't help a small smirk from forming.

"I was finishing up a murder case that took longer than expected. Were you sobbing the whole day?"

Esmeralda looked up from her nonchalant nail preening with furrowed eyes.

"No, not the whole day, but enough. Please don't mock me. Think what you will, but I _value_ Quasimodo's friendship."

Claude Frollo huffed.

"Do not talk to me as if I'm some ignorant peasant! I've raised Quasimodo for twenty years, I know him better than you ever will. I've done nothing but protect him-"

"Protect him?! Is that what you called it when you refused to help him at the Festival?!" She felt herself redden in anger.

Frollo breathed through his nose, he made a pact with God to control himself around her. He need her trust…Now was not the time to see red…

"I did not help him because he needed to learn a _lesson!_ You saw what the people did to him, they jeered and laughed and yelled horrific things to him because he was deformed! I've tried to shield him from the cruel ways of the world so that I could have peace for—"

Esmeralda sneered. "What _peace?!_ Peace for nonexistent redemption? You're despicable! You slaughter my people and-"

"I DON'T SLAUGHTER!"

Frollo's teeth clenched as he approached her dangerously.

He tried calming down as his red flush began to disappear from his face. Esmeralda sat there with wide eyes.

"The Gypsies ** _slaughter_** and beat! When I first started my career as Minister I tried my hardest to tolerate the festivities you held and the customs you all had. Even with opportunities for work handed to you, the crimes still continued! Theft, murder, the kidnapping of small children, everyday it continued! I became harsher, yes. I cracked down and I continued to uphold my duty but you people drove me to the brink! Your kind beat my brother to death out of some petty crime that the man was found guilty for!"

He seethed and for once Esmeralda was rendered speechless, how could she not know this? He had a brother?

"Claude I-I'm so sorry."

Frollo's head snapped up seeing the look of sorrow etched onto her features.

"You cannot blame a few bad people…What happened to your brother should never have taken place and I am sincerely sorry. I do hope those bastards rotted for what they did, but you cannot punish a whole group for something like that! We cannot be everyone's scape goats! My only sister was killed because of this "Gypsy Curse" nonsense, soldiers ran her into the Seine where I saw her drown! I hated soldiers, I vowed to myself never to trust one. Until I met Phoebus…I don't think I would have ever realized that not all soldiers are bad people. He's kind and funny. He really cares…"

Frollo sneered at the mention of the Captain's name.

"That dreaded fool?! I knew there was no hope for you. Falling for an imbecile like Phoebus de Chaeaupers only tells me how-"

"Tells you what!? You are so quick to assume everything. You think you know it all; just because I talk to him doesn't mean I'm going to _fuck_ him!"

Frollo sneered as a crimson lit up his cheeks.

"Watch your tongue you wench!"

"Watch yours! I know that's what you were implying, and don't get me started with all that ' _unholy thoughts_ _'_ nonsense. Phoebus has been kind enough to visit and say hello. I am not romantically interested in him, he is merely an acquaintance if you're just _dying_ to know. Why do you hate me so much?"

Frollo sucked in his breath as suddenly grabbed her shoulders, jolting the girl as he burned his eyes into hers.

"I don't hate you… I _**LOVE**_ you!"

Esmeralda's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden outburst. Esmeralda's mouth parted as if wanting to speak. Frollo searched her eyes for a glimmer, a response, something!

"…I-If you truly loved me, then you would let me go…"

"You know I cannot do such a thing…"

"Then love isn't what you feel!"

Frollo rose, silent tears began to roll down his gaunt face as he sneered.

"You lie and twist the words of every man. You ignite base desires and you torment those that you reject! What I have here isn't a witch…"

A cruel smile spread across his face despite the silent tears that streamed down his face.

"-it's the bloody Whore of Babylon!"

Esmeralda's face fell and her lip quivered as large tears began to drop on the floor. Those words seared her like a branding iron.

Claude Frollo bounded out of her cell-like room slamming the door. The angry tears continued to roll off his gaunt face as the Archdeacon called him.

"Claude, I've been searching for you, Notre Dame has been snowed in!"

Frollo turned around abruptly revealing his tear stricken face, humiliated. The Archdeacon was taken aback, and before he could ask the Judge if he was alright, Frollo let out a growl of frustration. Oh cruel fate! Venturing to the cloisters of the church he left the Archdeacon astonished. Finding his old study he locked the door wishing the Lord would just end it all.

* * *

A/N:

Ok so there was a lot of needed Fresme drama. Claude needed to expel that information for…later purposes. From here it will be rocky but I can assure you it will eventually get better

I wanted to delete the first two shots of Emile Foss and Frollo sneaking off again, but decided to leave it for comedic purposes so that this wasn't so miserable XD Also Emile Foss is the Lieutenant with the red mustache at the beginning of the movie that tries to take Esme's coins and Bernard Duval is the dumb one thats with him.

Here is the bell schedule:

Matins

late at night or at midnight

Lauds

at 3 am or at dawn

Prime

around 6 am

Tierce

around 9 am

Sext

at midday

None

around 3 pm

Vespers

around 6 pm or after dinner

Compline

around 9 pm or before sleep

^This was used at the time so I will go off this when I mention what Quasi rings to set up what time of day it is

Oh and in case you haven't figured it out, that strawberry blonde was Madellaine! :D

Hope this finds you well, I'm starting school Monday so it may take a little longer to post but I won't abandon this, I'm much too into it hahah!

Please rate, review and critique, I've re-read this so many times I'm having trouble seeing any grammatical errors ^-^; Hope this finds you all well.


	8. God Help the Outcasts

Madellaine, after about an hour of searching, gave up. The Archdeacon was no where to be found and as she walked down one of the looming hallways, she saw a woman in colorful garb slam a door. She seemed quite upset. Madellaine, startled, kept on and finally returned back to the prayer hall where a tall, thin man with a large chaperone was standing with the Archdeacon. Finally she found him! Before she could speak up she saw the dark shadow of a man with a look of utter despair stalk away angrily, not to be bothered. Madellaine looked around the corner watching his silhouette disappear down the long corridor as her gaze turned to the Archdeacon.

"Oh Father, I am so glad to see you! I-I've been looking high and low for you. May I claim sanctuary for a few days? You see, I-I was recently kicked out of my… _home._ _"_

The Archdeacon of Josas offered a morose smirk and chuckled a bit.

"Well my dear, you really have no choice as the entire church has been snowed in. As far as I know all of Paris is stuck in this situation. There are souls out there that cannot get inside…"

His voice trailed off concerned as he looked into the young woman's eyes.

"Come my child, I can let you stay in a available room. There is another woman claiming sanctuary here, perhaps you'd like to meet her. She goes by the name of Esmeralda. There will be a dinner at 8:30pm this evening as we did not expect such weather to occur. Quite sudden actually. I must inform you Minister Claude Frollo is also here, as someone that watched the man grow, I would steer clear from him this evening, he looked quite…distraught."

Madellaine slowly nodded her head at all the information. Perhaps that woman she saw was Esmeralda? She assumed so as there really weren't any souls wandering about. Hearing the feared Claude Frollo was also forced to stay indoors she froze. She knew she recognized that chaperone! He was a menacing person and she never recalled him smiling. To hear the Archdeacon describe him as "distraught" made her wonder what happened. She remembered the hunchback sobbing earlier and pondered if it was indeed related…Oh the hunchback!

"Archdeacon, I-I thank you so much for your help…but I must ask. Is the hunchback-"

"The hunchback has a name, it is Quasimodo and yes, he does live here."

The Archdeacon smiled already knowing where she was headed.

"I would not fear the lad…He has stayed in that bellower for 20 years. Human contact has been little besides for-"

The Archdeacon caught himself as he was not sure if he should mention Frollo rearing him. Paris saw Quasimodo call to him on the pillory, the secret had been revealed, although rumors stayed low. Nobody needed to be hanged for challenging Frollo regarding the information.

"-He is a kind man, but quite timid and shy."

She felt immense guilt at her reaction earlier that evening and wondered if it would be appropriate to find and apologize to him. With due time…perhaps after dinner. Madellaine thanked the Archdeacon once more before finding a room and lying down on the cot. She clutched herself as it was still fairly cold. She hoped a fire would be lit somewhere soon.

* * *

In the opposing room, unbeknownst to the young blonde, Esmeralda sat upon her cot. Her tears had dried and she contemplated the information declared to her by Claude Frollo. It was not that he hated her, oh, no-no. It was _love_. Esmeralda played with the coins to her hip sash. She sneered remembering what he called her and rolled her eyes as she lay upon the rickety bed. She felt herself emotional drained. Esmeralda pondered Frollo's antics back when he first trapped her in the church. The sensation of him gently stroking her neck never did give her the impression that he loved her. Only that he desired her. That, to her, was clearly evident. She sighed. As scorned as she was by those hurtful words, she felt herself sadden and feel pity for the stoic Judge. His tears she could not forget.

Esmeralda pondered: his behavior made a lot of sense as she began to piece together everything that's occurred and wondered if it would be wise to reach out to him. But…she felt conflicted. Her compassion reached to many, but she hardly considered the Judge a person, only evil and cruel. To give him something so special and make herself vulnerable could be dangerous. As of now she had the upper hand but he was unpredictable. Esmeralda thought the wisest approach would be not enticing his rage or…lust… any further. A mutual understanding would have to do. Perhaps she could discuss it with him when he should arrive after the Tierce tomorrow morning, if he even shows up…

Esmeralda shut her eyes in exasperation as she sat in the dark of the cell. By this point, optimism was her only reassurance.

* * *

The Archdeacon rounded the few monks and nuns on the premises to help prepare whatever means they had. Notre Dame had food stores if worst came to worst, but for how long was always in question. He would soon have to go about trying to clear the large doorways and provide a way for people to get in. It would be a daunting task, but it had to be done. He would need all the help he could get. Entering the small kitchen of the cloisters, he recognized a familiar nun. Sister Rosemary had known Archdeacon Mathias Palomer since she joined the convent 18 years ago. She smiled sadly to the well known cleric.

"Mathias, have you heard anything from outside? The bell tower is frigid and I haven't seen Quasimodo anywhere…"

The Archdeacon widened his eyes.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! I was going to ask him for help to move some large kettles for a soup but I cannot find him. The monks are in the stores looking for any wood that we can ration to make a small fire. How many parishes are here? This is a blizzard out of the Exodus!"

The nun despaired as the Archdeacon quickly did the math on his fingers. Let's see: Himself, Rosemary, Sister Maria, Sister Ethel, Brother Giovani, Brother Paul, Brother Eduard, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, Claude Frollo and the blonde lass.

"About 11. Will we have enough?"

"I'll ask Brother Giovani when he returns. I should hope, but we must figure a way to clear out some of the snow. Oh how I worry for those unfortunate souls freezing to death…"

Shaking her head she nodded to the Archdeacon as she headed back to prepare supper. Mathias grew anxious. There was so much to account for. Everything was so sudden.

* * *

Claude Frollo entered one of the older cells of the Cathedral. He had slammed the door, angry at himself. He let so much slip, this was so unlike him. He never… _never_ had someone watch him completely break down. Claude Frollo always hid his emotions well. He growled in frustration. He glanced around, his eyes a bit red as he saw some of the graffiti, though he'd never admit to it, sketched on the wall. Approaching, he saw the word "ANAKTE" and sighed remembering his dear brother, writing the forlorn words after his tragic death. In a fit of anger, he drew his dagger and began to engrave the siren's name underneath.

' **ESMERALDA** **'** it read in bold letters. Dropping the blasted knife he could no longer stand the dank cell and left the room, rubbing his arms as his breath came out as a vapor.

" _Blasted blizzard_ _…"_ He grumbled.

* * *

Quasimodo, cloaked in a grey cape had wandered the halls aimlessly. He needed to clear his mind, though it took much longer than he had ever anticipated. His gaze fell to the floor, he did not see the dark figure just in front of him. Both were not paying attention, stuck in their awful moods, to really notice until they collided. Frollo bounced back a bit, his cape flailing and his hat tipped to the side. Gritting his teeth he fixed it as his angry blush slowly subsided. Quasimodo and his master exchanged a gaze of surprise as they both noticed the bright red rims of their eyes but refused to say anything. One out of fear and the other… not really caring so.

They both sighed and went on their way.

About an hour later the loud ringing of a bell could be heard echoing the Cathedral. Slowly, Archdeacon Mathias could hear the sound of bangles resonating through a doorway as Esmeralda walked in smiling softly.

"Hello child, come have a seat." The monk by the name of Giovani said.

"Thanks…" Esmeralda sat down and sighed as she helped herself to a few communion wafers and poured some soup into a chipped bowl. Hearing the uneven step of Quasimodo, he walked in suddenly eyeing her with a look pain as he averted her gaze. Esmeralda sighed as she looked down at the bowl only for him to sit at the far end along with the nuns. She hoped he would have calmed a bit but that didn't seem to be the case. Madellaine walked in eyeing the Gypsy clearly for the first time as she smiled, sitting just across from her.

"…A bit chilly huh?" Madellaine attempted small talk. Noticing bellringer from the corner of her eye, watching her interested.

"I've noticed." The Gypsy sighed, she looked up at the curious girl, when did she get here?

Suddenly the room seemed to darken as Minister Frollo walked in, a glower upon his gaunt face…he hesitated; Esmeralda eyed him for the first time since he had poured his heart out. What was he doing here?!

He stiffened before sneering. Her eyes were red too. Frollo begrudgingly sat as far as he could as her gaze followed him curiously, still hurt of course, but nonetheless amused.

Madellaine began to notice that all three people had red eyes…yes there was definitely drama brewing between the three.

Esmeralda sighed as she shoved a spoonful of broth into her mouth, not realizing they hadn't said their prayer. The Archdeacon chuckled startling her as she looked up with a guilty blush darkening her cheeks.

"My, someone's hungry. If you don't mind Esmeralda, we often give thanks before a meal. Would you like to start?"

Claude Frollo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh…w-well …If you insist."

Esmeralda turned beet red and part of her felt like crying again from the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

Frollo huffed in disgust. What an insult.

" _Uncouth witch_ …" He muttered to himself.

Esmeralda had heard and a pained expression crossed her face as she took a shaky breath.

"Oh Lord in heaven…thank you for this meal, may you bring the people of Paris comfort during this harsh blizzard…" She paused unsure whether to continue as she accidentally locked her gaze with Frollo once again. Her heart jumped and her cheeks managed to burn darker. She couldn't back down and she narrowed her piercing emeralds at him.

"Amen." She huffed and crossed her arms feeling like throwing the scalding bowl of soup at the bastard.

Frollo grumbled an 'Amen' and he took a bite. Madellaine slowly looked over between the two a couple times…things were beginning to add up.

Mathias slowly cleared his throat.

"As you all know the church has been snowed in. It is much too late but by morning I will need all the assistance I can get for moving the snow and-"

"What?!"

Esmeralda's eyes widened in shock at Frollo, who startled a bit as he looked up to see her panicked expression.

Esmeralda let out a sardonic laugh and shook her head. This situation was a joke. Now she truly was screwed. She was now stuck _with_ him.

Mathias ignored her outbreak as he continued, her lips pursed into a scowl.

* * *

Dinner seemed to drag on in awkward silence that never seemed to lift. Quickly dismissing himself Claude Frollo left, with a sneer and slowly the room dispersed until it was only Madellaine and Quasimodo.

Quasimodo met the blonde's gaze, but quickly looked back down as he saw her rise. He stumbled trying to leave until, to his surprise she called after him.

"Wait! Quasimodo…"

He turned gingerly.

"I..I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I reacted…I guess I didn't e-expect you-"

Madellaine paused mouth agape with a defeated expression. The bellringer sighed.

"It's..It's fine." He turned to leave again until he felt her grab his arm.

"No it's not. I'm sure you had a rough day… and I know I didn't make it any better. I am very sorry though. Will you forgive me?"

The bellringer was taken aback as he stared at her in disbelief.

"O-Of course. What is your name?"

"Madellaine."

A small smile spread on her lips. The bellringer looked down before a light blush speckled along his cheeks.

"It's a lovely name."

"Thank you…well I'll see you around…not that I'll be going far."

Her quip caused him to break into a crooked grin as he waved.

"Have a goodnight…Madellaine."

The shy blonde smiled as she waved slightly, watching him disappear up the stairs. Perhaps it won't be so lonely here…

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Hope this finds you well, thank you so, so much for the awesome reviews! I already have 22 woo hoo!

I apologize for the delay, I just started school and it was tough finding my rhythm... I also discovered how much I really like Harry Potter this past 2 weeks and I spent a lot of time reading Severus Snape and Lily Evans fanfics, which will be my next story. Their dynamic reminds me of Fresme and I think a lot of you would like it. Both Lily and Esmeralda are emerald eyed dames that will call you out in a pinch and ironically both Snape and Frollo are hooked nose brooding men, both falling hard for these girls XD

Regardless, fear not! I plan to update every 2 weeks or so. I don't plan to abandon this and I have some fluff prepared for our famous Gypsy and Judge. Take care and please review and fave I could use some feedback!


	9. The Ice of Notre Dame

Quasimodo was forced to station into one of the cloister cells as the frigid storm bombarded the bell tower. It was too much to bare. The buttresses had formed icicles and snow had damaged his carving wood and began to fill the loft. Packing the rest of his things, he sighed as he began to descend the stairs. Perhaps this was a good thing, some time off and a fresh start even though his new room was only a floor down. Just as he began to leave, Laverne caught his arm.

"Quasi…I'm sorry this happened to ya'. But…it gets better with time. Maybe you can still be friends with her after all?"

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he finally found his gaze into the granite facing him.

"I…I don't know what to think. I'm not mad any more, just hurt I guess…" A cynical chuckle escaped his lips. "I was such a fool to imagine…to believe-"

"Quasi, don't pity yourself! Pick yourself up and get back out there. Esmeralda's a good person, you know that. If she means anything to you…well, I'll leave you to it…she looks awful lonely."

A bit annoyed, Quasimodo gave Laverne a stern look.

"Alright, I'll talk to her…but I just want to have time for myself. We're all stuck here…I'll talk to her eventually."

Not giving the gargoyle a chance to respond he turned his back and left to the cloister.

* * *

Madellaine arose fairly early and exited her room only to coincidentally run into the Gypsy directly across.

"Oh! Good morning." She chirped.

Esmeralda allowed a small smirk to cross her features.

" 'Morning. I didn't catch your name last evening. I'm Esmeralda."

"Madellaine, nice to meet you…Are you also claiming sanctuary?"

Esmeralda let out a dark chuckle. "Forced is a better way to describe it, but yes, you could say so."

"I'm sorry to hear that…I-I didn't realize how fast a storm could brew out there. I thought it was bad when I first came, but now? It truly is the storm of the century." Madellaine finally shut her door to follow the Gypsy out into the prayer hall.

"I'm just as surprised, I wasn't expecting _Frollo_ to be here." An exasperated sigh escaped the Gypsy's plum lips.

Madellaine only smiled as she continued. "I assumed something happened- n-not to be nosy or …I just-I just noticed you two seemed …. upset." She inwardly cringed and mentally slapped herself for overstepping her boundaries, she doesn't even know the woman!

Esmeralda had a blush rush to her face out of sheer embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, I just saw that you two looked-"

"No please, it's fine. He-uh…said some things that shocked me is all. I'm going to have to get use to him anyway… I've been debating with myself to go and talk things through…but I keep avoiding it."

Madellaine stopped and let a soft, albeit nervous chuckle. "If I can offer advice…perhaps it's best if you get things off your chest now. You'll eventually run into him and prolonging things won't help. Which reminds me… did you know of the bellringer?"

Esmeralda's eyes widened and then softened once more. "Oh, yes in fact, I consider him a friend… I recently upset him as well, though I take full blame for the incident, with the Judge however, it's rather complicated. Quasimodo is really kind. I…I need to talk to him too." She suddenly huffed in defeat. "I'm so impulsive, it's what gets me into trouble half the time! I'm sorry to talk your ear off, but it feels nice to find someone who will listen."

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual. I thought I'd only be staying for a couple days but from the looks outside, it might turn into weeks. I'm just glad I can have someone to talk to now."

Esmeralda smiled warmly. "Me too."

* * *

Claude awoke with a hoarse grumble. Sleep came and went, but the majority of the night he spent wallowing on Esmeralda's expression upon finding out he was also trapped here. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his silvery hair. He thanked God there was no mirror to witness the horror that was his face as he arose groggily.

"What time is it?…" He sighed.

Opening the door he heard soft, lively chatter coming from the main hall, recognizing the huskier sound as the Gypsy's. His breath hitched and his eyes widened, begging to turn around and get a glimpse. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists, but he couldn't move. His feet were firmly planted. Growling slightly he turned around abruptly towards the soft chatter and hid behind a pillar, suddenly getting a sense of déjà vu.

Claude studied Esmeralda's features, exotically feminine yet rough around the edges… much like her personality. He smirked as he studied her, his harsh grey eyes softening as she spoke a bit more animatedly with the lass that wandered in just last evening. He heard his name in the conversation and immediately leaned in, exposing a small portion of his face. So she planned to speak with him? His heart rate sped up to the idea of being alone with her, but the dread of what she would say! Frollo blanched a bit realizing his vulnerability in the situation. He rolled his eyes, how foolish. He'd eventually gain the upper hand as he usually did, he just needed to keep his temper in check. Something he's failed at twice with the fiery temptress. Quietly retreating, he disappeared back into his study, preparing himself mentally and emotionally if need be. He still couldn't believe the precautions he was taking, and with a huff of frustration he headed to the Archdeacon's quarters to receive further instructions for the removal of snow.

His pace quickened down the halls and his shadow played against the torch light as the sun had not yet risen. Reaching the cell he rapped onto the door.

After a few moments a muffled, "enter" could be heard.

Claude glided in quickly. His usual black robes were replaced with purple tights and a black tunic, a little flowing over his belt accentuating his lithe, but still muscular frame.

"Have you figured out what we are to do or do I have to get things going myself?"

"Good morning to you too."

Frollo rolled his eyes as he sat down on a rickety stool.

"Claude… you need to control your-"

"Can you _please_ do me the favor of not bringing that up at this blasted hour? I understand, now please onto the snow."

The Archdeacon huffed exasperatedly as he folded his hands over his desk.

"Brother Eduard and I feel it is best to have Quasimodo assist us down the nearest window so we can access outside. This blizzard is absolutely horrific and the quicker we can get out there, the quicker we can provide entry. I will station you at the front along with Quasi and the Brother Giovani. I will assist with the side entrance with Brother Eduard and Paul. Perhaps the girls can begin to prepare the rooms for the dreary souls outside?"

Claude rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"Adequate enough. I'll go prepare, you know where to find me."

And with that he dismissed himself.

* * *

After the short pep talk with Madellaine, Esmeralda found herself aimlessly searching the halls for Frollo's cell. Notre Dame was a labyrinth. Every few doors she'd knock and call his name hoping he'd emerge from one. This went on for about 30 minutes until finally she turned down a hall she had not checked. Sighing she rapped on a door.

"Frollo?"

A door behind her opened up revealing a surprised looking Claude Frollo. Esmeralda whipped around, her green eyes widening a bit until she approached him. Sighing she crossed her arms and leaned against the frame.

"We need to talk."

Frollo pinched the bridge of his nose and moved aside. This cold not happen at a worse time. Esmeralda sauntered in quietly as he shut the door and quickly crossed the room covering up the angry inscription of "ESMERALDA" with his body. The Gypsy contemplated the movement for a moment before moving on.

"Look, we're going to eventually face each other. And I felt that…there's…there's a lot we need to discuss."

Esmeralda took the time to look around the small but yet slightly personalized cell. His usual robes were piled atop a chair in front a small desk piled with books on herbs, different rocks and some in Latin she couldn't really decipher. The cot to the side was disheveled and as she turned her attention to Claude she noticed his usual robes were not on…no, instead she had an eyeful of muscular legs accentuated in purple tights, as well as a black tunic. He looked like a peasant which was both strange and out of character for the stoic man. She smirked a bit looking down at his knees before looking up once more.

Claude squinted grumpily in response. "Are you here to ' _discuss'_ or not? I need to be stationed at the front of the Cathedral to assist with the snow…"

Esmeralda cleared her throat, her roaming eyes situated on his own this time.

"…Every time I begin to find something redeemable about you, you go ahead and start calling me things like 'whore' or 'witch'. If you expect me to show any sort of affection how am I supposed to go about it knowing what you've said, hell, what you've _done_? We're stuck here… indefinitely and it doesn't help that you-"

"That I what? What do you want, a bloody truce?"

"Yes…yes actually that's exactly what I'm asking for. Please a truce, just forget about the past so we can-"

"How could I possibly forget about the past when you haunt me at every waking moment of the day?! You plague my thoughts constantly, then you waltz back in here demanding me to be civil when I asked you—BEGGED you to release me of this curse and you still have the nerve the-"

Esmeralda froze as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed her arms, but much more gently…with much more control. She breathed out a sigh as her emerald eyes were locked into his burning jasper.

"..the audacity…" His breath hitched as he felt her warm flesh under his cold hands, her parted lips begging for attention… He abruptly let her go holding his face in his hand. "Just leave."

Esmeralda didn't move. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the inscription of her name on the wall and then looked back at him, practically broken, a complete mess. She truly felt sorry for him. He was an absolute wreck because of her…and in a way she found it flattering, a very small way, for the rest was a bit unsettling and quite ironic… Esmeralda suddenly inched closer and placed a tanned hand on his shoulder, he instantly flinched in response. Eyes wild as he looked at her. She actually touched him out of her own freewill.

"I already told you I cannot help what I did not do-" Frollo's eyes darkened at her response. "But…before you get angry, I'll be willing to make an effort, if you will. No more insults no more avoiding each other. We are in a church after all…" A small smile formed on her face at the last bit and Claude couldn't help but become drawn to her plump lips once again. Her smile was breathtaking. As she stuck out her hand, he froze. He searched those smoldering eyes for treachery, any flicker of deceit and soon found himself simply staring. Breaking the contact he wordlessly held her hand in a firm grip and shook it sternly.

He finally found it in himself to clear his throat.

"…Is that all?"

The Gypsy smirked. "That's all. I'll see you around then…Claude." Esmeralda sauntered towards the door as she looked over her shoulder before walking back into the frigid hall. Despite the cold she felt a bit warm, and relinquished the feeling with a huge breath. The largest weight in her life had been temporarily lifted and the dreary weather suddenly didn't seem so bad.

Claude on the other hand wordlessly watched her go, those deliciously supple hips swaying down the hall. Closing the door he felt his breathing become a bit ragged the fire in his loins raging through him. Perhaps the situation wasn't so bleak after all. A bloody truce it had to be, but at least now he had incentive to keep his anger in check… she _was_ willing. A deep shade of puce lingered on his cheeks for a moment as he imagined his spindly hands running along those said hips… He shut his eyes tightly as his hand slowly inched down to the pressing arousal in his tights until-

"Frollo we are ready when you are. May I come in?"

Frollo's characteristically small eyes rounded to the size of communion wafers as he uncomfortably skid to his desk, hiding his probing problem as the Archdeacon walked in. Frollo's face was still quite red and he ran his hand through his silvery hair.

"E-enter."

The Archdeacon noticed the hitch to the otherwise condescending baritone noticing his flushed appearance.

"Are you alright? You look ill."

Frollo grit his teeth, it was unbearable.

"No, no, I'm quite fine I had been… asleep."

The Archdeacon shrugged it off. "Yes, well we found Quasimodo and he is prepared to take us now. We are meeting in the front."

"…I'll be there shortly. I need to check something before I go."

Mathias looked at Claude suspiciously. God was he strange.

"Of course…oh, I ran into Esmeralda on the way here. She seemed quite happy, perhaps you took heed to my advice to control your temper?"

Claude's face reddened once more, this time from irritation. " **OUT!** "

Mathias couldn't help but smile, after over 30 years of knowing the stubborn man he couldn't help but tease him. Perhaps there was hope for him.

Claude watched cautiously until Mathias left, that was when he streaked across the room and locked the door. Pleasuring himself would take too long to get rid of his overly excited trouser snake. He darted his eyes reluctantly to the bucket of ice-cold water on the floor and cringed thinking about what he was about to do.

* * *

Esmeralda along with Madellaine and the other nuns gathered around the grand prayer hall bundled up as best they could. Quasimodo awaited until an uncomfortable looking Claude Frollo strode in.

"Now that you're all here I'd like to quickly go over our plan. Esmeralda and Madellaine: You'll be in of charge lighting the halls as best as possible. The chandeliers have pulleys, Rosemary can show you where. When you are done prepare the cloisters, the extra supplies are found near the kitchens where you will help Ethel if need be."

The women nodded, thankful for not having to work outside. Esmeralda sauntered alongside Madellaine as they quickly brushed past the rest to the ends of the large hall.

Quasimodo did not have a chance to react to Esmeralda's lingering gaze until he heard his name being called by Archdeacon Mathias.

"Quasi, we are ready when you are."

"Of course sir…please follow me."

The bellringer quickly led the way the second floor as the lot of them peered over the balcony. Mathias's heart lurched as he finally had a good enough view to assess the damage the blizzard had impended on the city. The front door entrance would be the most troublesome as the snow covered it up midway. He sighed, the storm had calmed enough to where it stopped snowing but the wind was strong. Claude soon peered over balcony to make up his own idea of the dire situation. Grabbing a shovel and mattock to chisel the ice if need be, he turned to his ward and nodded.

"I'll go down first and get started…"

Archdeacon Mathias nodded. "Yes and please remember if you begin to feel warm, shed your layers immediately, perspiring is the worst thing you can do in this weather."

Frollo nodded, he looked to Quasimodo for confirmation as he strode to him quickly. Clearing his throat he couldn't help but feel apprehensive at putting his life in the bellringers hands.

"Yes well…don't drop me I suppose."

Quasimodo smirked a bit before quickly hauling Claude over his shoulder, catching the Minister by surprise. Before he could respond the bellringer plummeted 10 feet eliciting a scream from the Judge. Quasimodo could feel the Judge's nails digging into his back.

"Oh, M-master? It would be best not to look down, it helps."

" **DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU FLUNG US OFF THE EGDGE?** "

Claude's eyes shut quickly as he felt Quasimodo grab onto things and slide this way and that. The wind was strong and if it wasn't Quasi grabbing an icy ledge then the gusts would surely knock them down to an icy death.

After a few more minutes of what felt like falling, Claude heard the stuttering voice of his ward call out to him.

"Master we-we're here, I have to fetch the others I-I'll try to get you help as soon as possible."

As Claude opened his eyes he felt his feet absorb the shock of the icy snow, his leather shoes would be a problem. Watching the bellringer's shock of red hair begin to scale the height of the cathedral to the Rose window balcony, he couldn't help but feel awe, never to have really noticed Quasimodo's agility and strength. Shivering from the cold he looked down as he quickly unstrapped the large shovel and got to work, he felt the snow begin to seep into his shoes and began to dread the possibility of frostbite. Trying to set his mind at ease, he began shoveling snow off the door as best he could. Slowly he heard the voice of Brother Giovani as he very clumsily fell into the snow when Quasi left him to go and retrieve another monk.

"GESÚ CHRISTO!" he yelped as he arose to see a bemused Claude Frollo. "Wipe that smirk off your face, at least I didn't scream all the way down."

Frollo rolled his eyes and worked silently along Giovani until the others came down getting to work on the grave task ahead of them. Quasimodo was a bit red in the face and had to remove his tunic, albeit reluctantly, from the sweat beginning to bead at his forehead. He set to work with the others, his muscles rippling as he flung snow away alongside his master, much like a loyal canine never straying to far unless the Archdeacon called for extra help.

Giovani had worked his way up next to Claude once more at an attempt at small talk while they all froze.

"…So I heard you were the one that trapped the Gypsy in here-"

"Can you please do me the favor and be an insufferable idiot elsewhere?"

Raising his hands in defeat the monk backed away. He knew Claude for a good 15 years back when they where both attended the College of Torchi. At the time Claude sported a tonsure and his hair had been jet black, now his hair was anything but the illustrious black it had been and his career choice a drastic difference. Giovani had always been rather blunt, but through the years it became more of a nuisance than an actual trait. He stood shorter than the rest of the monks with an olive complexion and a peppering in his hair that gave away his age. His hazel eyes always held a mischievous glimmer despite his holy position in the church, and Claude tried to avoid him as much as possible. He could talk someone to death.

* * *

Madellaine blew away a stray strand of hair that had gotten in the way. Working alongside Esmeralda allowed her to get to know the woman a lot better and she was surprised to see how modest she was. Surely she knew she was beautiful, didn't she? In ways it actually made her a bit uncomfortable, subpar when standing beside her. Gypsy or not, Esmeralda possessed a presence when she entered a room. Madellaine never found herself particularly ugly, but with a "father-figure" such as Sarousch she was not really sure how she fared, besides being his trinket of sorts for his lousy performances. She paused folding blankets and contemplated this for a moment until she heard the Gypsy call after her.

"Hey are you alright? You looked a little dazed there."

"Hmm? Oh…I was just thinking. I- this may sound a bit strange…but, I was just thinking about beauty. There are so many ways to be beautiful but I aways find myself looking in the mirror to find it…" she blushed a bit. "To be honest…I-I think you're a very attractive woman and I can imagine you turn a few heads when you pass by people…and you're a bit intimidating. I don't know why I'm talking so much but I feel like I compare myself to others, and as I thought, I started doing the same with you. Have you ever done that?"

Esmeralda's eyebrows rose and her mouth stood slightly agape.

"I'm…I'm definitely flattered you think I am…but that's not healthy. And yeah…as a child I used to hope that one day I could become fair skinned and blonde actually…Much like yourself." Esmeralda chuckled.

"It's sad isn't it? We always want to be what we aren't just because everyone else thinks a 'look' is better than another. We end up missing our good traits and features until we're all old and shriveled. Don't be so quick to feel like your musings aren't important, trust me, I'm sick of being told my thoughts don't matter, but they do. I know they do, and you should't have to feel silly for asking something so normal…My cousin has always told me I'm a bit ahead of my time…but what does he know? He does puppet shows for a living."

Madellaine laughed a bit. "…Thanks, it's nice knowing I'm not alone."

It was at that moment a loud racket burst through the hall and the two could only look at each other in confusion before rushing out.

To their surprise, the large oak doors of the prayer had burst open. They actually managed to clear it out! However their smiles soon disappeared as they saw Quasimodo's complexion to know something was horribly wrong. He was shaking and shivering madly as Brother Eduard quickly chauffeured him to an available pew. The fact he was shirtless allowed Madellaine to see each twitch to his body, which surprisingly was very taught and muscular as it normally lay hidden behind a large green tunic.

Claude was next to come in, by the help of both the Archdeacon and Brother Giovani. Teeth chattering as well, it was noted right away that he could barely walk.

"Attend to the boy, I'll be fine." He tried his hardest to talk straight without stuttering from the chill. "You! Young lass, go and fetch the nuns, see to it they bring as many blankets and warm water as soon as they can. His life depends on it."

* * *

A/N:

Oooo cliff hanger!

I posted this at an ungodly hour as I really wanted to get something out before my break ends, because I owe my few followers that if not more ( though really it should be more)

Goodness sorry it took so long! This semester was unpredictably difficult though I ended up doing well! I got my acceptance into my college of choice as a transfer student and I'm extremely happy. I had some issues figuring out how I wanted to go about this and I think I've got it down pat. I made the mistake of not outlining this story and sort of winging it as I went along though I have to say it flows alright for having done so. I hope you all had a Happy Holiday and Happy New Year! Like I said before and like to restate again: this has not been abandoned, there may be a couple hiatuses but hopefully not as long as this.

Oh and along with school work I've totally been fanning about Harry Potter and wracking my brain at how I missed out on such an awesome series and fandom as a child. WOW just wow. But you probably new that from the last authors note or should i saw… AURORS NOTE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *BA-DUM TSSSH*


	10. You're Not Hurt Are You?

The situation did not look good at all. Madellaine rushed down one of the stark, dimly lit hallways of Notre Dame to the small kitchen where Sister Rosemary was prepping dinner. Both Sister Ethel and Sister Maria were chatting away as they continued chopping up leeks and salted beef for a makeshift stew. Madellaine burst through the door, startling the nuns as she heaved trying to catch her breath. She failed miserably as she managed to rasp out,

" _ **Quasimodo**_ \- very sick, get a bucket of hot water...BLANKETS quickly! They're back!"

Sister Rosemary clasped a hand over her mouth as Sister Ethel scrambled at getting the items.

It was a relief they hadn't started dinner as they scooped out a bucket of hot water from the lare cauldron as the four of them rushed down towards the prayer hall where a small circle gathered around the convulsing bellringer.

Esmeralda had barely arrived due to the commotion as she almost crashed into Sister Rosemary, spilling hot water onto the tile.

"Move girl!"

Esmeralda jumped back before laying her eyes on Quasimodo, his lips an unnatural blue. The sound of deep baritone pulled her away from Quasimodo's grim image.

"-I t-told the fool to stop but he wouldn't l-listen. He continued plowing until I noticed he began sweating. He removed his shirt to alleviate the m-moisture, but was determined to help and clear the passage before it became worse. B-bloody imb-becile, it'll cost him his life."

Esmeralda glared at the Judge, however noting how difficult it was for Frollo to speak let alone stand up. He kept teetering uncertainly before the monks and nuns tried their hardest to lift Quasimodo and take him to the closest cell.

* * *

Madellaine followed closely behind as the nuns set to work, assisting with whatever she could. Between the frustrated sighs of Rosemary and Ethel she realized she was getting in the way. The nuns dunked the bell ringers large feet into the bucket of hot water, hoping to get some blood flowing once again to his ice cold flesh. Brother Giovani attempted to place a piece of cloth in Quasimodo's mouth to prevent him from biting off his tongue which painfully resulted in Giovani getting a large bite on his hand as he howled in pain.

The bellringer continued to shake but with the amount of blankets Maria wrapped around him, he seemed to regain some consciousness.

"M-master?" He barely whispered.

Sister Rosemary gently caressed the shaking bellringer.

"Shh, close your eyes lad, don't you worry about your Master. He's safe, we are all safe."

Madellaine couldn't tell if he understood or not but his aquamarine eyes drifted shut after a few moments. Little by little, both the monks and nuns trickled out of the cloister cell, leaving Madellaine in the room with a shivering Quasimodo, feeling out of place and utterly helpless. Madellaine slowly tiptoed out of the room, promising herself she'd check up on Quasimodo as frequently as she could. After having such a miserable evening the night before, the last thing he needed was to endure the chills alone.

* * *

Back in the prayer hall, Esmeralda finally found it in herself to approach the pompous bastard as with each passing moment, it seemed Claude Frollo would likely collapse on himself. She huffed as she neared the Judge.

"I highly doubt you're going to be fine Minister, you've been swaying this entire time."

Jasper eyes met emerald as he suddenly reached out towards Esmeralda's shoulder. He shivered, both from the cold and from the sudden contact of his icy hand on her warm flesh. She felt even more tantalizing knowing how incredibly toasty she felt compared to how practically waterlogged he was.

Esmeralda eyed him warily as she helped give him some stability wrapping an arm around his waist, and the other grasping his arm around her shoulder as she attempted to escort him back to his cloister. With barely a step taken, Claude Frollo stumbled. His eyes widened in realization as his voice came out in a chattery whisper.

"Esmeralda...I can't f-feel my feet."

Frollo barely had time to register the entirety of the situation due to the attention given to the bellringer. The Gypsy woman's emerald pools grew into saucers.

Finding some sort of inner strength, it took all of Esmeralda's power to guide Frollo back to his chambers. He was pretty thin, but heavy as all hell. She settled him on his cot as she began to remove his wet tunic. In any other circumstance, Frollo would have allowed her to do as she pleased. But in his current state and lack of any mental preparedness, he managed to grab a wrist.

"What d-do you think you're d-doing?" He seethed, a dark puce tainting his cheeks.

"I'm helping you, that's what. If you don't get rid of your clothes you could get worse. I've seen this before when I traveled near the Vosges. We can work our differences later, but now I really need you to cooperate." Esmeralda's eyes searched his until he finally met her gaze, giving her a curt nod.

Esmeralda peeled off his black tunic, not having time to marvel at his lithe muscles but rather gaping at the scars that littered his chest. Claude Frollo instantly looked away, furrowing his brows humiliated. The absolute audacity of the woman.

"If I recall, _'helping'_ t-typically doesn't involve b-blatant staring you insolent wen- _girl_!"

The bite in his voice released Esmeralda from her reverie as she grabbed a towel and dried him as best she could before wrapping him in a large blanket. Turning her head away, she quickly made work shimmying down his drenched trousers leaving him wrapped in a cocoon of blankets thoroughly concealed. She fled the room to retrieve a bucket of hot water before returning to assess the damage to his feet. Claude Frollo shivered upon her arrival back to his cell as she kneeled before him, wordlessly removing his soggy leather shoes.

Claude Frollo sighed.

"Just t-toss them in the bin, they're unsa-alvageable."

However Esmeralda was much too concerned over the swelling and unnatural reddish hue to his feet. Frollo looked down and grimaced.

"I s-should have g-gone and grabbed something more suitable, now I pay the p-price." He sighed heavily.

"It's a wonder you walked in the door in the first place! You're a fool to refuse help, but you're lucky." Esmeralda quipped.

"And why is that?" He quirked a brow.

"Because _I'm_ going to help you."

Gingerly, the Gypsy placed his feet into the hot water as she began massaging them, attempting to get some more blood flow.

Frollo watched intently as her breasts bounced about merrily. However, despite such a mouthwatering view, he didn't find it quite as appealing to the fact she was actually helping him for the second time. Not only that, he couldn't see any treachery in the action, just genuine concern for him. He had warmed up considerably, and his shivering had mostly subsided. Watching her work away, he sighed.

"...Thank you...Esmeralda."

Esmeralda looked up surprised and met his eyes locking onto hers. Her breath hitched a bit at the intensity and the almost softness those slate eyes produced. She smiled briefly before getting back to work.

"...Um...do you feel anything?"

His gaze faltered. God, he could look at her all day.

"Hm, oh, no. Not really. But -uh, I believe it's best for you not to tire yourself…"

Esmeralda chuckled. "Hmm, I guess so. Here-" she placed a monk's habit onto the bed. "It's not quite what you would wear but, I believe it'll do." Causing a deep chuckle from Claude.

"I am well acquainted with monk habits actually."

"Oh?"

Claude Frollo rolled his eyes offering a bitter smile. "I attended the College of Torchi as a boy… My father believed a monk would be the best route to take", he sighed. "And so I attended, at about 8 years of age. I wore the traditional tonsure and I thrived there...It is also where I met Brother Giovani, regrettably, though he'd be more than happy to tell you my reason for departure."

Esmeralda laughed out loud, rousing Claude, causing him to hug the sheets closer to his body.

"You know, for once you've truly surprised me, I just might have to ask Giovani after all!" A wicked smile flashed across her face as she headed to the door.

Claude glowered a bit though he couldn't suppress the crooked grin that graced his face.

"Oh and Claude, I'll be back for supper. Is that alright?" Her emerald eyes looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes, that will suffice, thank you…"

"Wow, two 'thank you's' in less than an hour, are you sure you're _the_ Claude Frollo Minister of Justice?" She chuckled as she sauntered out leaving Frollo once again speechless...and horny.

* * *

On the other side of the church, Madellaine prepared herself to enter back into the hunchback's cell. She gingerly knocked, before berating herself that he was still probably knocked out. A cheery 'Come in!' came from the other side.

Madellaine opened the door only to see Brother Giovani rubbing Quasimodo's legs and replacing the water for his feet. A tinge of color graced the bellringers face but nothing too drastic from his shivering state. The monk suddenly turned his attention to the blonde.

"Ah! You must be the other ' _prisoner'._ Claude does have a _way_ with women. A very strange way indeed, I wasn't aware he liked blondes."

Madellaine looked baffled. "W-what? No...no I came here to claim sanctuary-on my own! I don't even know him...well I _know of_ him, I just don't...never mind."

A pink blush graced her face embarrassedly.

"Don't worry lass, I got the gist of your rambling. Now, were you sent here by the nuns? Perhaps you can be of use."

Madellaine quickly nodded, anything she could do to help him she would offer. It was the least she could do after their painfully awkward introduction, regardless if he forgave her or not.

"I am almost finished but it seems he's stabilized. If you could place a hot towel over his eyes, and check him in about an hour I think he should soon recover.. He's cold to the touch, but the more warmth we can provide the better. I'm heading towards to kitchens, stay clear of Claude Frollo, although he can barely walk which may be easier than anticipated."

Her second warning to stay away from the Judge, 'He must be something else', she mused to herself. Giovani soon left leaving Madellaine alone with Quasimodo once more. This time she found the courage to sit next to him, adjusting the pillows behind him. Looking at his face she noticed his lips were no longer blue. She suddenly jumped back a bit when his eyes fluttered open. His teeth chattering incessantly.

"E-e-esmeralda?"

Madellaine's blue eyes rounded.

"Uh, no, not even close."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh lord! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'd like to thank everyone that's been persistent and sending me messages to update! It's been a really hectic year and I think it's finally settled down. I've also hit one year since I've uploaded too! Happy Anniversary! I wanted to update on the exact date, but I never got around to finishing the chapter on time. I know it doesn't seem like much but it's a process, believe me.

Quick shout out to all the Guest Reviews that encouraged me to continue and update, specifically to the person ChicRockerGeek! Thanks so much! Also fellow Slytherin here! (hiss hiss!)

Like I wrote on my profile: I haven't abandoned this or considered too, life just got in the way. Hopefully you won't wait half a year next time as I got some funny shenanigans in store. Thanks again!

~owleyes


	11. What a Woman!

Quasimodo blearily focused his view a few feet from himself. He had hoped Esmeralda would be there when he awoke and quickly realized it was Madellaine. He felt a little guilty as she looked at him expectantly.

"When...when did you get here?"

Madellaine perked up, "Not very long ago, how are you feeling?"

"Weak, but better...thank you."

"Don't thank me, you should thank Sister Rosemary and Maria...Oh! And Brother Giovani-though he's a little strange…" She leaned in next to him, moving a little closer.

".. _.Does Minister Frollo like blondes_?..."

Meeting a confused stare, she recoiled and reddened maddingly, "I-I shouldn't have said that! It's been such a long day-a-and Brother Giovanni..."

"-Uh, w-well it certainly has, though I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before." Quasimodo quirked his brow at her, managing a weary laugh. The bags under his eyes were prominent and he still appeared very pale. He soon met her gaze and smiled.

"Regardless, I appreciate you staying with me, that was very kind of you."

"It was the least I could do...Many people came in last night thanks to your hard work." she chirped.

Quasimodo chuckled, reddening. "I did what needed to be done..."

"You're very modest...you should give yourself a bit more credit. Not that I'm telling you what to do or anything-Here I am rambling again-I should go fetch Sister Rosemary, are you hungry?"

Quasimodo smiled warmly… "A little, yes t-thank you Madellaine."

Madellaine's eyes darted around before meeting his, "Don't mention it!", and she scurried off down the corridor.

Quasimodo was perplexed, but not enough to dwell on it, his body ached and he felt pretty miserable if he was telling the truth. Madellaine's mannerisms reminded him of himself whenever he was around Frollo on a bad day.

She was very kind, if truth be told, and quite pretty. Her strawberry blonde hair was cropped short just above her shoulders, framing her face in wisps and stray strands. A light smattering of freckles dusted her nose and her eyes reminded him of the blue sky after a fresh rain. She was petite compared to Esmeralda's statuesque height and he contemplated her laugh and awkward phrasing whenever she spoke her mind. She had only been inside the Cathedral for a few days and was already leaving an impression on him. He smiled sadly and pulled the blankets over himself tightly as he mulled over the situation with Esmeralda.

Apart of him wondered if she felt as lonely as he did. She was still a wonderful person, but he couldn't quite call her an angel anymore. What had transpired was careless, but he now knew she wasn't perfect. Esmeralda was just Esmeralda, in all her mysterious ways, and he appreciated just being able to call her a friend. That was good enough for him.

* * *

Claude Frollo lay bundled, unmoving until the sun set, left with his thoughts over the temptress. He sighed and hesitantly mulled over his actions and more importantly his _reactions._ He grimaced as his breath exhaled into a soft vapor in the cold cell. Being alone with his thoughts was more self destructive than the cat o' nine tails he kept in the closet of his chambers. Guilt crept in slowly and he leaned his head back against the cold stone wall. She was so kind and even playful before she left him and he was completely undeserving of it all. He kept trapping himself in this vicious cycle of being able to enjoy himself only for her to spark a rogue emotion and then lash out, starting back to the same tension since the day he forced her in the Cathedral.

A ragged sigh escaped and as he gazed into the water, his toes were no longer an angry red, but blistering and much darker than he recalled. It felt like hours since Esmeralda attempted to help him and make lively conversation despite their previous spat the night before. She was a mystery to him, and the treacherous ways he had viewed her were a bit moot to put it lightly. Removing his feet from the water he dried them as best he could, slipped on the brown monk habit and lay beneath the sheets staring up at the ceiling of the dank cloister cell. His feet were a mixture of numbness and nerve pain where his foot awakened from the dreadful cold, an intense burning sensation of pins and needles.

He recalled her glittering emerald eyes and how they seemed to change with her mood, a glowering dark forest when she was fuming-mad and a soft moss whenever tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He turned to face the wall roughly, knowing he was the cause to the majority of her misfortune. Lying there with that knowledge was worse than the longing he had for her. Having her so close was wonderful, the new aspects of Esmeralda he never knew slowly emerged before him and yet he hated himself for being so weak and unable to control himself in her presence. Before he could continue wallowing in self pity, he heard a soft rap at the door. He didn't realize how much time had passed when the light of the moon outside shone through the great glass windows, giving Esmeralda an ethereal glow as she gingerly stepped in with a tray.

"...Claude? Rosemary made a bit of stew, are you hungry?"

The way she said his first name so casually still baffled him and he didn't have the heart or energy to really comment on the fact.

"Anything sounds appetizing after what transpired out there. Mathias is an old _fool_. We should have waited. Has anyone even _entered_?"

Esmeralda sighed as she lit a few candles scattered around the room and took a seat next to him.

"...A few, Phoeb-the Captain of the Guard came looking for you, but I told him you were recovering… He gave me this, I think it's a death count by the looks of it. Many that tried getting to Notre Dame froze to death."

Esmeralda waited for a rant of some sort. Probably about reading his message or belittling her position as prisoner-witch-whore...but it never came. Frollo sighed through his long nose and took the scroll from her hand. It took a moment for him to compose himself.

"I am actually quite relieved you sent that dolt away, perhaps I misjudged you."

Esmeralda let out a loud huff crossing her arms across her chest as she looked up at him. "Oh, you think?" She furrowed her brows angrily, but they slowly relaxed when the stoic Judge gently grabbed her hands in his.

"I...I have never judged you fairly, nor have I treated you well and despite what I have said and done you still sit here and tend to me."

Esmeralda's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at their hands contemplatively.

"No...no you haven't," his sudden confession unnerved her, "and no, I didn't poison the stew if that's what you're trying to get at."

A deep laugh escaped him uncharacteristically and Esmeralda jumped at the unfamiliar noise.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I am deeply-"

"Esmeralda! Have you checked the Minister's hurts?"

The gruff voice of Sister Ethel roused Esmeralda from her reverie as the Judge's trademark scowl returned. His eyes annoyedly glanced at the nun. He'd vow to spite her for ruining their intimate moment, as he quickly snatched his hands away.

"No sister, pardon me", Esmeralda wordlessly lifted the blankets by his feet to see a few of his toes had blackened. Frollo audibly grumbled to himself.

" _Of course..."_

The Gypsy girl tsked, "He has the black frost Sister."

The nun huffed, "Well, it does no good to keep dead appendages now does it? We will have to cut them off Minister."

" _Obviously._ " He sneered. The Sister rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, I'll bring some shears, can you handle this Esmeralda?"

The Gypsy looked startled, " _Me?_ "

"Yes, who else?!"

"But I've only ever stitched wounds! I don't think I can."

"Sister Rosemary and Maria are much too busy with the hunchback and we have just received more stragglers, there are not many of us to help and you don't want the rot to set in. He can't feel them, just don't cut too far down and stitch them up after."

Esmeralda blushed angrily, "Fine".

"That's more like it."

Sister Ethel's portly shape hobbled away only to return with a basket of scissors, needles, thread and a small pot of boiled wine.

"Shouldn't we have more wine so he won't be able to feel it? He should be drunk."

Ethel glanced over at Claude and sneered. "He'll fare, we're running low and need to conserve what we can."

Esmeralda grumbled as she ushered the gruff nun away and closed the door. Once she dreamed of slowly cutting away his fingers and limbs from all the trouble he's caused but, she couldn't bring herself to really hate him enough to enjoy it. He didn't change all that much but she could see in his demeanor that this time it was different and that perhaps he truly was trying to be a better person...or at least more tolerable.

Sitting on a small stool, she unsurely glanced up at Frollo's jasper eyes, a visible grimace plastered onto his gaunt face as she held a foot between her legs. As she picked up the pair of shears, she hesitated.

"...I'm sure you won't find it _**that**_ difficult Esmeralda."

Esmeralda managed a lame smirk as she breathed out, disgusted in what she was about to do. Claude turned his head away.

"Please, just make it quick so I can get on with- _**JESUS CHRIST!**_ "

Esmeralda flinched as he yelled at her. The tip was the only frostbitten area affected and she managed to cut the whole thing off. When she glanced up angry tears ran down his face as he glared at her, blood pouring down from where his toe once was. In a quivering breath he rasped.

" _Fetch the wine_... **For-the-love-of-God** , _FETCH THE WINE_!"

Esmeralda trembled beneath him disturbed as she disinfected the area with the boiled wine. Apart of her was shocked he didn't try and hit her, he instead clutched his face into his hands, the tips of his fingers going white from the pressure of trying to compose himself from the pain. His dismembered toe fell to the floor and she audibly gagged as she held a hand over her mouth.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Claude Frollo awoke after hours of trying to endure the throbbing pain in his feet. Sleep hardly came to him and he groaned, circles heavy underneath his bloodshot eyes. He wasn't sure which pain was worse: his existence or his lack of phalanges. Esmeralda did a decent job, though perhaps he should have sent her off to find some communion wine by the second toe. He knew sister Ethel was lying to him, he saw her take a swig out of a flask just the night before. In all, he lost 4 toes. The second and third on his left and the fourth and fifth and on his right. He wouldn't be able to stand properly for a while and his recuperation worried him. What of Snowball? What of the street patrols? Would he be able to walk normally again, or would he be the "duck-footed Minister of Justice"? His name already meant "weak" in Latin, and he didn't need anything to imply he was growing less capable of leading a city. He tried to rise and immediately regretted it as he yelped out in pain. Unbeknownst to him, Esmeralda had moved her things to the cloister just across from him. The sound of jingling and stomping met with his door nearly kicked open as a disheveled Esmeralda burst in.

"What happened?!"

Her hair was in a disarray, her blouse uneven and stained with blood from the night before. She looked exhausted and apart of him felt guilty for waking her...however the more sadistic side of him felt like teasing her a bit despite the pain.

"I tried to stand up to assess if I even could, I was not aware you cared so much to move your things so close by…"

Esmeralda puffed out her chest and glared at him. "In your dreams."

" _Precisely right_."

Esmeralda reddened. "...I see, well keep your delusions to yourself, you have yet to see me fight in case you've forgotten".

His breath came out in a quiver as he gingerly walked on his heels to the cluttered desk. Frollo plopped down with a grimace on a book-stacked chair as he carefully began rewrapping his feet. "Battling the Captain of the Guard is hardly a fight at all if you consider how much of a pompous bastard-"

"Bastard? Now that's some vocabulary I never thought I'd hear from you Minister Frollo".

"...There are many things you have not heard from my lips yet, and some things I'd still like to hear from _yours_ …"

Esmeralda's blush deepened at his blatant flirting. She cocked her head to the side and took one step closer.

"Oh yeah, like what?" He was much too prudent to keep this up...or so she thought.

A deep sinister chuckle escaped his lips and he smoothly whispered. " _What would be the fun in telling you?"_

His voice was like a deep purr and she couldn't help but lean in entranced by the change in demeanor, she seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking and stalked out of the room flustered.

" _You're insane! Finish up so I can help you to the kitchens you perverted cripple!"_

He could hear her yelling from her room and for once in a long while, he seemed a little more optimistic about their situation. Frollo would surely remedy her insults now that he knew she liked his voice in a certain octave. ' _Seductive voice for a seductive woman…'_ he mused to himself.

* * *

The bleak walls of the small cloister dining room seemed to perk up with the grateful, hungry souls of the weary as they happily broke their fast. In total, 15 people managed to find refuge when the snow was removed from the doors of the great Cathedral. The nuns were busy bustling around the kitchens next door, finishing up the first meal and preparing the next.

The Archdeacon was in mid-conversation with Brother Eduard about the current housing situation when he heard the deep baritone and husky voice of the Gypsy girl echoing throughout the halls. Bickering.

"... _If you lean into me any harder, we're both going to fall!_ "

"You didn't seem to mind being so close to me when you wanted to know about my... ' _delusions'_ ".

"You insufferable man! I did mind! I always _**mind**_ **."**

"I beg to differ-AH-wait, stop…"

"...Are you alright?"

The two entered through the small doorway, met with the curious gazes of some common folk that had entered the night before. Some looked shocked to see him there, others perplexed and some mortified. A young ragged looking couple talked amongst themselves quietly as they took note of the bloodied bandages on his feet and of the recognizable beauty that was La Esmeralda. She was casually holding him against her for balance and her clothes were smattered with dry blood. It was a very peculiar scene and the Judge quickly scanned the crowd and took note. This was not good.

Esmeralda felt him stiffen and gently nudged him to take a seat. He reddened and grimaced as he gingerly lowered himself down, gripping the table until his knuckles turned white. She immediately noticed a change in his demeanor as he turned to face the prying eyes of the small folk. One hard look and they immediately looked down to their bowls of porridge. Satisfied, Claude took a spoonful as Esmeralda noted just how much power he held. In the softest and most terse voice he ever produced, she heard him whisper, " _You should have changed your clothes."_

He had a point, but she didn't want him to take it. " _And_ **you** _should have stayed in your cell!"_

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone! It's been quite awhile and I'm so very sorry you had to wait over half a year for an update! I recently transferred from a Community College to a University and it threw me for a loop. I wanted to get this out before Valentine's Day but it didn't work out like I had hoped. I had a lot of papers and an important scholarship application due that week so I had to hold it off. I hope this update meets all of your expectations and _toe-less_ needs (That made no sense, I'm sorry).

Shout out to Ivory Holden for leaving such a touching guest review! I wish I could have PM'd you privately to get more in depth, but it meant the absolute world to me and I really appreciated your kindness and motivating words. I strive to try and keep them as close to the movie as possible and I'm so glad you think it's true to character!

I really appreciate any of you that still read this and still look forward to updates. I have the next chapter structured out. I am not going to give you a false promise on when I will be able to upload it but I do think it will be way sooner ( I know I say that each time, but you have to understand I am a typical procrastinating college student ). For those of you that still follow this, thank you so much for your support 3 I really do love any feedback and hope you are all well :)


End file.
